Beyond The Grave
by ThunderAllAround
Summary: Williams death wasn't exactly forgotten and someone close to him holds Sophie responsible for the life she lived after finding out she wasn't who she really was,when she goes missing will Nate be able to put the pieces together in time to save her or will she end up having the same fate William did. N/S pairing with the team through out.
1. Introduction

**[A/N:Okay so I know I still have "A whisper" to Update but after not being able to have my computer for a while I kinda lost my muse for it so this story popped into me head. As always reviews are a thing I love it keeps me writing my stories. Enjoy :D]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own leverage or any of the characters,I just borrow them.**

* * *

****Paris,the city of love. Full of life and people with dreams to make their lives just a tiny bit better. This is the place Nate and Sophie decided to settle down,Paris holds many memories for the two so the choice only seemed appropriate. It had been almost a year since they left the team and all seemed to be going well for the other three. The Ford's were enjoying their lives and just having fun while having the time to care and love each other,the typical happy ending love story. All wasn't well however.

A lonely grave stone sits in the shadows of an over grown Oak Tree in the back of the name on the on the gold plate just below the statue reads William Cunningham. A name Sophie Ford tries to forget about but the memory returns to her every so often. His death was ruled natural causes but there was a point to be made that he drank himself to death due to reason of a broken heart after Sophie left him standing in the alter. She did fall in love with him,it wasn't suppose to happen,it was just a con in her mind but he was so green eyes and dark hair to match,he was just perfect. She couldn't go through with the marriage,if she did she knew she would be living a lie and she couldn't do that,not to someone she loved. It was the grifter code to not fall in love with a mark,only after finding out about his death did she tell herself that she would never do it again.

Of course when Nate Ford showed up in her life it was a different cat and mouse games they played she loved. Rooftop chases and gondola chases through Venice,who wouldn't enjoy it. His piercing blue eyes and his mess of hair only made him that much more handsome to like her William was her picture of perfection just one thing,he was married and she always told herself she wouldn't be the other woman,that she wouldn't break up a marriage or a family. Innocent flirting and close calls was as far as she would take it but then something changed,he wasn't the man that she knew,he wasn't himself.

She watched him spiral down hill the moment his son got sick. He began drinking uncontrollably. Once his marriage fell apart it became worse,he lost his job and she watched him take the same path William had and this time she wasn't going to let it happen. When he called on her once again to break the law for a good cause she took the job because he needed her,and she needed him. When she finally got his drinking under control and everything seemed fine she felt as if she was finally getting her happy ending.

However someone really close to William knew it wasn't just his drinking that brought him down,someone was working against him,to get back at Sophie or as they all new her as Charlotte and he was going to make her pay for taking his best friend away from him. Fire burned in his hazel eyes as he stared at a picture of her and William together,he was vowing to the man,to his best friend that he will make her pay for the way she broke is heart. Why should she be allowed to be happy if he was gone now. He knew well her secret that she wasn't who she said she was. It took him a while to find her,to find Sophie Ford and her husband.

He would be saving this Nate Ford the trouble of a broken heart because as he sees it all she knows how to do is spin a spool of lies and break hearts. He wouldn't let that happen anymore she had to go. Standing he tossed the photo into the fire place gathering what he would need to take care of the little problem he searched years for. He was willing to do whatever it took to avenge what happened to William.

It was dark outside,winter was almost around the corner as well as Christmas time and She was more excited then she realized she was mainly because she had a very special gift for her husband.

"Darling? Nate?!" She called from downstairs to see him appear at the top of the stairs.

"Sophie? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked concerned by the way she had called him. He had made himself busy trying to get their house decorated because they had invited the others to Paris for Christmas and he knew how much Parker enjoyed to see decorations as well as the boys even if they wouldn't admit it.

"Yes,everything is fine love,just come down here I have something for you."

"Soph,I have to get these things up before-" He was cut short when she began to give the pout that always got the best of him. "You know,that's not fair." He said as he came down the stairs.

"All is fair in love Nate,beside I have an early gift for you." Raising a brow he smiled lightly.

"Really? What is it?" Smiling she handed him a box and as he opened it she loved the look he had in his eyes as his blue hues set on a watch he had his eye on since they had moved to Paris.

"I thought you might want it now since Hardison destroyed your last favorite watch with that magnet of his." Still smiling he pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her as she brought hers around his neck.

"It's perfect,I love it." Placing a loving kiss to her lips he rested his forehead against hers but he read something else in her eyes. "What are you hiding Sophie?" He watched as a grin appeared on her face.

"That Mister Ford you have to wait for Christmas for to find out."

"Sophie." He said in that voice he use to use on her when he was an insurance investigator.

"Oh no,not that voice mister,it doesn't work anymore." He couldn't help but to smile and sighed.

"Fine,I'll wait but that doesn't mean I will like it." Sophie laughed as he moved away from him leaving him with the feeling of missing her in his arms,it was something he had gotten accustomed to. Sophie received a text on her phone but her smile soon faded.

_Long time no see Duchess,or should I say Sophie now. I believe you will find the picture attached to this most enjoyable,by the way. Merry Christmas you and your husband seem to be enjoying the holiday rather well.I'll be seeing you soon._

Attached to the text was a picture of Williams grave along with a burned picture of the two of them. Noticing the change in her Nate moved towards her only to see her put the phone away quickly.

"Everything okay?" He asked,his voice full of concerned. Turning around she gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah,everything is fine,just a wrong number,that's all." Of course Nate being himself wasn't so convinced but wouldn't push it.

* * *

**[A/N2: Okay its a bit of an introduction which is why it's kinda lacking eventful content. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always appreciated.]**


	2. Something's Wrong

**[A/N: It's a bit of a short chapter but it does introduce the main part of the story. I appreciate the reviews so far and keep them coming :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :D ]**

* * *

Nate had watched as she quickly put her phone away. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to keep prying about it,he figured when the time was right she would tell him about it. Sophie had given him a smile and made herself busy with decorating the tree with ornaments while Nate had continued hanging lights and different color garlands in the upstairs loft and hallway. It had seemed as if the little happy moment they had just shared together seemed to pass by so quickly.

Sophie couldn't believe that she had just received the message,the picture of William's grave stone was more then enough to let her know exactly who had sent it. The message played over and over in her mind. How did he know about Nate and would he try anything? The questions she didn't have the answers for. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at the same ornament for the last few minutes,Nate however did.

"Darling? Everything alright,you seem..lost." His voice startling her slightly.

"Yeah,I'm fine just lost in thought,you know Christmas time,the kids coming,so much shopping to do and oh so little time." She smiled once again. At the mention of shopping he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I thought we agreed not to go crazy,remember. We don't want to spoil them to much." Moving closer to him she began to pout wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But love,we haven't seen them in almost a year,can't we go just a little crazy?" He hated when she used the pout,he could never say no to her with that.

"Fine,but,only if you tell me what got you so upset a few minutes ago. I don't mean the wrong number line either Soph,the real reason." The pout came to an end and she sighed quietly.

"Nate,can't you just let it go?"

"No,something got you upset and I want to know what it was." Removing her arms from around his neck she went back to the tree and shook her head.

"Honestly it was nothing,I think I'm going to go get a few more things for the tree. I'll be back shortly,hopefully you will be done so we can have some time alone." Grinning as she grabbed her jacket he watched her with a smile as she walked out the door.

"Only Sophie." He said watching as she disappeared from the view of the window. After a few hours had passed he began to worry that she had been taking so long. He called her phone only to have it go straight to voice mail. "Soph,you've been gone a while,what's taking you so long? Just call me when you get the free chance or at least text me to let me know where you're at." Hanging up his phone he watched as day turned into night,his concern growing more and more with every passing hour. Something was wrong and he could feel it,he new something was wrong the moment she started acting strange a few hours ago.

-**Sophie**-

After leaving the house she found her way to her car which was parked next to Nate's as always. With a smile she got in and headed for town to buy a few special ornaments for the team and a way to introduce Nate's very special gift. It took her nearly twenty minutes but once she was down town she took her time enjoying the holiday season. The sounds and lights always made her smile and she couldn't wait to see the other three. Once she grabbed everything she needed to found her way back to the car and piling her bags in.

Inside the car she was about to turn the ignition on when a hand came around her seat covering her mouth. In the rear view mirror she recognized the hazel eyes immediately and soon fear filled her.

"I'm going to move my hand,you make a noise I take this cold gun and out a few holes in you got it?" Nodding he slowly removed his hand as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "It's been a while duchess,oh wait. It's Sophie,Sophie Ford now isn't it?"

"What do you want?" She asked her voice shaky as the fear ran it's course.

"Oh no,no. You don't get to ask the question,you my dear get to listen."  
Smiling he locked his eyes with hers in the mirror. "What you did to William,you broke his heart,you killed him and I can't let that turn the car on and drive where I tell you to,give me your phone as well,just in case your loving husband decided to try and call you." Just a she said that,Nate's call came through.

"You know he will know something is wrong don't you." Taking a turn he told her to take she hit the break on her car hard enough for him to loose his grip on the gun,trying to get out the car he grabbed her by the arm getting a hold of the gun with it. The two struggled and to for Sophie it felt like hours but for the man with hazel eyes it was only seconds that past before he managed to take the gun and hit her with last thing Sophie remembered was the sound of the phone ringing knowing it was Nate calling her.


	3. Connecting The Puzzle

_**[A/N: Okay I know I stopped writing this but I had no idea where it was going so now that I do….here you go!"**_

* * *

As the hours ticked away he paced back and forth in front of the door,pacing and waiting for some sort of sign that Sophie was okay, He watched as it got later and later,still no sign of her,he got that feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was horribly wrong. He kept checking his phone and looking over the new watch she had given him,the house was lit well with Christmas lights and decorations but even this joyful time of year wasn't making the fact that she was missing any easier on him.

In some abandoned buildings basement she opened her eyes to be met by felt pain in her left cheek and the burning sensation when she touched it told her that she had a gash in her cheek. Trying to move her right hand she realized she was cuffed to the wall by it. A door opened and a small pool of light lit the room up enough to let her know she had no way out.

"Ah,you are awake….Sophie." The man with Hazel eyes came down the steps blocking her view from what lay beyond that door.

"Unfortunately." She said as he held her phone out to her.

"You are going to call your husband." He said finding his number in her contacts. "You are going to tell him you are fine and shopping is running late because of the very long lines for Christmas shoppers."

"And if I say no?" She asked staring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Well then,I just mosy on over you your lovely home with the view of the tower and kill him myself….Maybe I will do that,make you suffer even more."

"No. Don't….I will do it." She said looking down as her hair covered her face. Once the phone started ringing she prepared herself.

Nate's pacing stopped as soon as he read her number across his phone.

"Sophie? Darling where are you?" He asked quickly wondering where she had been this whole time.

"I'm sorry shopping is taking a while with all the gift buyers,I will be home soon. Can you do me a favor love?" She asked preparing to give him a clue that something was wrong.

"Sure beautiful,anything. What is it?" He could hear a change in her voice but couldn't place it.

"Can you feed the dog,I won't be able too once I get home." The moment he heard that he knew something was wrong.

"Y-Yeah you bet."

"Nate…." She said and the tone of her voice scared him more then anything. "I love you."

That sounded like a last good bye to him and he didn't like it. "I love you too Soph,I'll see you when you get here." Once her phone hung up he was glad when the other three walked in.

Just like old times they didn't bother to knock. Eliot noticed the look on Nate's face right away. "Nate,what's wrong?" Looking around he noticed Sophie was no where to be found. "Where is she?"

Nate couldn't find his voice for a few seconds "I don't know but something has happened. Hardison track the location of the last call made from her phone."

"Do you think I just carry a laptop all the time?" Hardison said as he grabbed his laptop out.

"Now Hardison!" Nate yelled fear running through him. His told told the hacker he wasn't in the mood for games.

"The last call was made to you,it was from some where in the Forest of Chaux. What is she doing out there?"

"I don't know but let's go we have a train to catch." Nate said grabbing his jacket and heading out with the others close behind him.

"Good girl,keep doing as you are told and I promise to not hurt you too much." The man with hazel eyes had a terrifying grin on his face as he left Sophie in the dark once again.

Upstairs the man stared into a fire in a fireplace. He held a picture of William in his hand as the fire reflected in his eye. He was going to make sure that she wasn't able to break anyone's heart again,that she wasn't going to be able to help someone into their grave. Grabbing his knife he held it over the fire until the blade was red and glowing.

Once the door opened again Sophie noticed the knife and it's red glow right away. "What are you doing?" She asked fear in her eyes.

"Oh,playing with my food." He raised a brow grabbing her arm. "Do you love him?"

"What?" She asked confused watching him with the knife.

"I said do you love him,your husband."

"Of course I do." She said in a tone that was ice cold.

"Hmm,no no wrong answer Duchess." Taking the blade he slid it down her arm causing blood to seep from the deep wound as the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

The grifter couldn't help the screams that came out of her,once he was done,she was taking deep breaths,the sound of blood dripping to the floor echoed off the walls.

"Do you love him?" He asked again and when she didn't answer he squeezed the part of her arm he just cut open. "I said do you love him?!"

"No!" She cried out nearly passing out from the pain.

"Good,you love William and only him,understand?" Once she nodded he let her arm go and sighed. "I need to clean this mess up. Don't go anywhere duchess."

Once he was gone Sophie slid down against the wall. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she gripped her arm trying to get the blood to stop but it wouldn't,she knew she needed to put pressure on it so she searched the darkness and found some sort of cloth,it wasn't clean but she used it to wrap her arm tightly,all she could do is hope that Nate would come for her,that he would save her.

Reaching the train station Nate was quick to purchase five tickets,he didn't plan on leaving that forest without his snow was falling and he knew they were in for one hell of a ride. "We have five hours on a train until we reach the forest,it would take longer by car."

They boarded the train and quickly found the personal cabins that Nate had purchased but as usual they all sat in his. "Do we know who has her?" Eliot asked but Nate shook his head.

"No,who ever it was sent her a text that she didn't want to show me,sometime this afternoon when we were decorating,she told me it was a wrong number.

Typing away at his laptop Hardison shook his head. "I dunno man,listen to this." He said as he looked over the last text she got."_Long time no see Duchess,or should I say Sophie now. I believe you will find the picture attached to this most enjoyable,by the way. Merry Christmas you and your husband seem to be enjoying the holiday rather well.I'll be seeing you soon." _Hardison turned his laptop around for the others to see.

"What the picture?" Nate asked as Hardison's eyes widened,

"Oh man,it's a grave."

"Whose?" Nate asked as he turned the picture around for him to see. Nate's eyes widened. "This has to do with William then." He said sitting back in his seat. The fear in his gut had been right and now his wife was in serious trouble.

"We might not have five hours." Parker said as Eliot shot her a glare.

"No we will get her back Nate,no matter what the costs,we will." Eliot confirmed as he looked to the other two who nodded as well."

"I just hope we make it in time." Nate could feel his heart breaking,he should have never let her go alone.

Eliot knew that look in Nate's eye,he knew he was blaming himself. "It's not your fault." He said as Nate's ice blue eyes fell on him.

"I should have pushed her about that text she got but I just let it drop." Nate said looking at the window staring at the scenery passing by.

"You did what any husband would." Eliot said,he couldn't blame Nate for feeling like it was his fault. "You know if she knew you were doing this she'd kill you herself right?"

"Yeah man,she'd make us clean up the mess too." Hardison caught on to what Eliot was doing.

"I don't want to clean." Parker said with a sigh.

Nate knew they were trying to get his mind off of things but it was to difficult,not knowing what that man was doing or if he was hurting her. "I know,thanks guys but I think I'd like to be alone right now." He said as the other nodded leaving him in his cabin. Once it was quiet he kept his eyes out the window,worried that once they found her it would be to late. The unshed tears he had been hiding slowly fell from his eyes and down his cheeks. He was realizing when she said she loved him it might be the last time he ever hears it. Of course this was his fault,he didn't do his job as a husband and protect her,no one could understand what it fails like to fail as a husband,so far he's done it twice now.

The other three stayed in Eliot's cabin. "We are going to have to keep an eye on him until we get Sophie back. We all know what happens when he gets separated from her." Eliot said to the other two.

"He goes crazy mad." Parker said looking to Haridson.

"More then that mama,he gets out of control."

"And he takes unnecessary risks,we can't let him do that,whoever this is that has her knows what they are doing,we make a wrong move and she is as good as done."

"Do you think she is okay?" The blonde thief asked but knew that look in the hitters eyes.

"We have five hours to hope so,she might not be or she might be. Either one we need to get her back,the longer she is with this guy the more he is able to think about killing her."

"So all this is about William,mind you we don't know anything about the guy,the only few people who do,one of them is missing,one is in that grave,Nate's a mess and that aunty person,we aint even going there man." Hardison shook his head typing away on his laptop.

"For Nate's sake and sanity,we are bringing her back alive,if anything happens he will never be the same man again,everything he's built up will be gone and all the walls she broke through will rebuild themselves. Even then we won't be able to bring him back in time."

They all shared an agreeing look that they would not give up hope,and they were determined to rescue the grifter.

* * *

_**[A/N2: Okay so I got my muse back for this story,the chapter is a bit short I know but I'm leading up to the anticipation! Now tell me,do you think they will make it in time or do you think that the man with Hazel eyes will put her into a critical situation. How will Nate react when he finds out exactly what Sophie had been hiding from him? Reviews are appreciated!]**_


	4. Torture

Her head hurt again when she came to,he was cooking something and the smell made her sick to her stomach. With weak eyes she looked around the room and noticed a candle lit in front of a picture,the photo was a picture of her and William. Her eyes watered with unshed tears as she stared at the photo. He mind was a blaze,how could this be happening to her and how could he even do something like this to her. The door opened again as he came down with a tray of food,there was no way in hell she planned on eating anything he offered.

"Awake again I see Mrs Ford." He said as he sat the tray down in front of her. He had a bowl of hot boiling water with him as well,and that scared her.

"Why are you doing this,Alastair ?" she asked eying the bowl of water.

"I already told you Duchess,I can't let you do what you did to William to another man,besides your husband...this Nate Ford doesn't deserve you,you belong to William and that's how it will stay. Do you understand me." When she didn't answer he took the bowl and poured some of it along her arm smiling at her screams. "I said do you understand me?"

Nodding she was fighting the pain,she could feel the dirt from the cloth she used seeping into her open wound."Y-yes."

"Yes what?" He asked his hazel eyes darker then she ever remembered them.

"Y-yes I understand."

"Good Girl,now you eat your food and I will be back to check on you. Don't go anywhere."

Once he was gone she sank back against the wall,the pain in her arm was to much for her to take,whatever he planned on doing,he planned on dragging it out as long as he possibly could. Sharp stinging pain in arm was overwhelming for her closing her eyes she let unconsciousness take her over again.

On the train Nate watched darkness descend over the world outside his window. His mind was on his wife,they were having such a great morning,he never figured it would turn out this way. He sighed inwardly knowing this was some how his fault,his wife the woman he loves was missing he should have known,he should have pushed the issue but he didn't. Could that be part of what she was hiding from him earlier that day? No. he thought to himself,that couldn't be possible,she said he had to wait for Christmas for that. He was already missing her and it had only been a few the train stopped he was the first one off waiting for the others.

"Alright man,the signal came from the east." Hardison said pointing off in a direction.

"How close can we get to her?" Nate asked as they headed for the signal.

"I don't know- wait the phone just came back on." The hacker was now confused as Nate's phone indicated a text message.

_"I stopped by a friends house on my way home,don't worry to much about me." _

The text was from her phone but it definitely wasn't her. "Who ever has her is convince he can sound like her. He's waiting for a reply back."

"I got a lock!" Hardison said taking off into the woods followed by Nate and the other two. It felt like they were walking for hours and it was getting dark fast,what little hope Nate had been holding on to was diminishing fast.

She was awaken by cold water being poured on her. Waking with a start she looked up to see Alastair grinning widely. "Wakey wakey Duchess,I hate to tell you but that arm of yours is not looking to good."

"Don't act like you care." She said as she began shivering.

"Oh trust me,I don't." He was knelling next to her,she could smell his horrible breath since he was so close.

"I sent your loving husband a text message,he thinks you are at a friends house."

"You're a bloody idiot Alastair." She nearly laughed.

"What? How dare you speak to me like that when such a beautiful life is at risk."

She glared at him. "You're just a nobody who is getting off with torturing someone for something they had no control over"

He huffed at her offended by what she had said. "No control over? You left him and he drank himself to death!"

"That was his own will,I didn't tell William to pick up the damn bottle. He did it to himself!"

The force of his hand came across her face and she instantly felt the sting. "Don't you dare talk about him like that."

"He's dead Alastair,he isn't coming back alright!" She yelled as he stood up.

"Fine...very well then,you don't want to behave then I will have to teach you how to." He left again,fear filled her entire body,all she could do was wonder what he was planning to do.

"How much further Hardison?" Nate asked growing more and more impatient,they were in a small town now, There was a small hospital a few shops and a motel with a Vacancy sign in it. There was a small diner and a sheriffs station as well.

"Almost there man,about twenty minutes out to the east in a secluded part of the forest." Leading the way Nate kept pace with the hacker until they came to a run down old farm house that looked like something out of a horror movie.

Inside the farm house basement Alastair returned wielding the same knife as before but the blade was not red this time. "I cleaned it up just for you duchess." He put the blade against her already injured cheek pressing it into the gash she had from earlier. Grinning he became angry when she didn't make a noise.

"I'm not giving you what you want." She said in an ice cold tone.

"Oh really now? You see duchess I beg to differ." Taking the blade he locked eyes with her as he slid it along her side stopping in between two of her ribs. "Let's see if this changes your mind." Slowly he pressed the blade into her skin and between two of her ribs,this time he smiled when she cried out.

Nate was the first to hear her cry. "Sophie." he said running for the farm house with the hitter close behind him.

Eliot tried to stop him. "Wait we don't know what is happening in there." He said to Nate who wasn't hearing it. He quickly opened the front door and moved in quietly listening.

"Oh duchess I enjoy your screams of pain." Once Alastair had the blade in completely he grinned twisting it in a quick motion breaking her ribs and puncturing her lung. Another cry of pain and she was done,unconscious from the pain.

Nate heard this laughing and quickly headed for the basement moving slowly down the stairs he was to quick for Alastair to even see him coming,withing seconds he was on the man forcing his fists into the mans face at a speed even Eliot couldn't believe. Nate had gotten in a few good hits knocking him out within seconds,Eliot had to pull hard to get him off the man. Nate's eyes fell on Sophie and he soon forgot about the man on the floor.

"S-sophie,t-talk to me please." He said trying to wake her. He noticed the blade still in her side and the way she was bleeding. There was blood everywhere,her arm,face,the blood was slowly seeping past the knife in her side. Eliot found the key to the cuff on her right hand and quickly undid it as the mastermind gathered her in his arms.

"We need to get her to a hospital and fast." Eliot said as the two youngest members came down the stairs.

"What about him man?" Hardison asked looking to Alastair.

"We will let the police know where to find ?" Eliot asked and nodded finding the keys to Sophie's car. They rushed out of the house and to the car where Nate sat with Sophie in the back along with Parker. The two boys sat in the front as Eliot sped off for the small town.

"N-nate?" Sophie said in a barely audible voice. "I can't - I can't breath."

He had blood all over him but he didn't care leaning down he moved her hair from her face."Shh,it's okay,I'm here." He said softly as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Theride to the hospital felt like the longest of any of thier lives. Getting out the car Nate held onto Sophie as Eliot ran ahead.

"Can we get a little help here!" He yelled,it was obvious the staff was not use to seeing such a sight.

"What the hell happened here?" A Doctor yelled taking in the sight of Nate covered in the grifters blood and Sophie having a knife sticking in her side.

"Just help her...please." Nate said following the doctor to an emergency room area.

"I need you to call your local police." Eliot said to a nurse who he knew was well on her way to doing so before he said anything.

"What's her name?" The doctor asked as half the hospital staff came into the room.

"H-her name is Sophie,Sophie Ford." Nate said watching wide eyed.

"And you?" The doctor asked working around the other staff.

"Her husband,Nate Ford."

"Okay,listen then,Nate.I need you to go wait out there so we can work on her."

Nate was reluctant at first but a nurse took him to fill out paperwork.

"Doctor we need to be careful,look." Was the last thing Nate heard coming from the room.

They had given him some scrubs to change into but Eliot had gone to a local shop to get him some normal clothes to wear. He was now sitting in the waiting room of the small hospital,they had taken Sophie to surgery with a fifty-five percent chance of survival. It wasn't long before the local sheriff showed up.

"Seeing as your lot are the only stranger in town I suppose you are the ones who came in with the victim?"

Nate nodded and stood up. "Yeah,I'm her husband."

"Alright then mind telling me what happened to her,there is a good chance she aint going to make it out of surgery."

Nate felt a pain in his chest at those words. "She went out Christmas shopping and someone took her,we found her out here after she called me." Nate wasn't going into details with the man.

"How'd you find her?" He asked raising a brow.

"Her phone has GPS tracking,listen the guy is still out there,we left him after I..." Nate stopped looking back to the doors they took Sophie through.

"After you what sir?" The sheriff asked.

"After he rearranged the mans face." Hardison concluded.

Taking in the bandages on Nate's hands the sheriff put two and two together..

"Mr Ford?" The doctor said as he came out,Nate took note of the blood on his close.

"H-How is she?" He asked afraid of what was going to be said.

"Well,she had a punctured long that was caused by her broken ribs,which we safely removed the blade and repaired the lung. The injury to her arm was severely infected and took us a while to fix,she has stables and stitches holding closed with a fresh dressing. The cuts to her face weren't as bad but still we covered them to take care of them."

Nate stood silent not knowing what to say."Where is she? Can I see her?"

"She's resting comfortably in her room." The doctor smiled but it faded when he noticed the look on Nate's face.

Nate's eyes were still wide. "Can,I see her?" He asked again finally as the doctor nodded.

Leading him to her room he stepped aside so Nate could go in."Oh,Sophie." He said quietly walking into the room. The doctor left to give him privacy. At her side he moved the hair from her face placing a kiss to her forehead. She looked exhausted and in pain still. "I'm here,you're safe now Sophie. I"m so sorry I should have went with you." He pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down taking her hand in his as tears slipped from his eyes.

The sheriff went to the old farm house and found nothing,a lot of blood was all that was left behind,Alastair was no where to be found.

* * *

_**[A/N: Thank you all for reviewing,I had no idea everyone was so interested in this story. What do you guys think Sophie wanted to wait for Christmas to tell Nate and where do you think Alastair got off too? Do you think Sheriff Briggs will believe Nate's story? Thank you for all the support you all have given me through out my all my stories,it really means a lot!]**_


	5. Unwanted Actions

The Sheriff checked the farm house over,all he found were a pair of blood covered handcuffs,Sophie's blood and where Nate had held her in his arms. There was blood everywhere mainly pooled in the area around the cuffs on the wall.

"What do you think sir?" A deputy asked taking pictures of the scene.

Sheriff Briggs stared at his deputy with a shrug."I think we have a lying husband on our hands." He placed his sunglasses on his face taking the scene in once more before heading back to the hospital.

Nate held his place in Sophie's room. So far the grifter hadn't woken up yet but he wanted her to get as much rest as she needed. Eliot had been keeping watch when he noticed the Sheriff walking back in the doors. He knew that look almost instantly and it was no good thing for Nate. He stood to intercept but two more deputies showed up behind him,even with Parker and Hardison,fighting back would mean more trouble for their mastermind. He had no idea where Alastair was but the look in the sheriffs eyes told him he wasn't at the old farm house.

The two deputies stayed outside the door while the sheriff walked into the grifters room. "Nate Ford." He said as Nate looked up.

"Yeah?" He said eying the man with the badge.

"I need you to stand up and put your hands behind your back." Briggs said as he pulled his cuffs from his belt.

Nate was confused by all of this."What?"

"Mr Ford,do not resist." Nate nodded and stood up as he was told. Briggs grabbed his arms tight and placed the cuffs on him leaning in closer. "You must think we aren't that bright." He said pushing Nate towards the door and into the hallway.

"Nate." Eliot said in a tone as the mastermind shook his head.

"Just look after her,keep her safe,there is no way this is sticking. I will be back before you all know it." Nate offered a smile but it didn't help as the Sheriff pushed him towards the exit with the two deputies close behind.

"Mr Ford,you are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder,until that woman wakes up you are being held."

"That woman is my wife,"

"So you claim,we didn't find any mystery man at that farm house just a lot of blood and evidence of you being there. Now shut up and get in the damn car." He forcefully pushed Nate into the back of his car as he left to drive back to the sheriff's station.

Back at the hospital the three entered the grifters room,Eliot stood next to her taking her hand in his while the other two stood on the opposite side.

"What are we gonna do now man?" Hardison asked staring at the sleeping grifter.

"We do what he asked,we can't do anything until she wakes up,for now we keep her safe and hope they don't charge Nate until she comes out of this."

"That might not be that simple Mr Spencer." The doctor said as he came into the room.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked wide eyed.

The doctor pressed his lips together. "There is an underlying issue,we are keeping her sedated for the time being just in case what we found out happens to be a danger to her until she is healing properly. The infection in her arm plays a huge roll in this decision."

"What's the underlying condition?" Eliot asked watching the doctors body language,he could tell he wasn't comfortable telling them without the mastermind being present.

"I can not discuss that with you unless her husband was here." He finally said after a moment of silence.

"But...we are her family." Parker said in a quiet voice.

"Listen miss,I understand your closeness to the patient-"

"Sophie man,her name is Sophie,alright." Hardison said in an angry tone.

The doctor sighed quietly,they were not making this easy on him. "I understand your closeness to Sophie,but a family member of blood or a spouse needs to be present to discuss anything concerning her condition."

"No doc,you don't understand it." Eliot began. "You just don't understand." His eyes stared back at the doctors with rage for revenge. Eliot knew there was no possible way the doctor could understand just what it was that Sophie and Nate had done for him and the other two and for Alistair to come in and threaten that was a big no on Eliot's list. Maybe he didn't understand what family was to them,it was probably a lot more different then what other people considered family.

"You should all go check into the motel,grab something to eat and a little rest then return to check on her."

"I'm not going anywhere." Eliot said sitting in the chair,his hand never leaving Sophie's. "She will not be alone and I want a watch on this room at all times,if he is out there still then he will come back for her and it's my job to prevent that." The doctor nodded leaving the room with the knowledge that he was fighting a loosing battle with the three young people in that room.

At the Sheriff's station,Nate sat alone in what he guessed was their interrogation room with a light shinning down onto the table he was seated at. The room was dull,brick walls and a two way mirror,he could feel Briggs' eyes on him through the mirror waiting for some sort of sign that he was going to crack but he simply sat there His mind was on his wife and what that man had done to her,as the door open blue eyes met green as Briggs walked into the room and sat down across from him.

"Plan on confessing yet?" He asked as Nate held the eye contact with him.

"You want me to confess to something I didn't do?" Nate asked amused,the sheriff could read this all over his face.

Briggs sighed placing a paper and pen on the table."Just sign the confession,you know you did it."

Nate laughed softly shaking his head. "The thing is,Sheriff...you have me here trying to make me confess to what was done to my wife,when she is at the hospital alone without me by her side."

"Well Mr Ford we can only figure that you were waiting for the right time to finish the job. What was it,marriage problems or were you having an affair and needed her out the way?"

Nate tilted his head to the side. "An affair? Why the hell would I cheat on my wife?"

Seeing his rouse at the question the sheriff leaned forward with a grin. "So it's marital have enough of the argues?"

Nate sighed deeply leaning forward as well. "No,we are perfectly happy,what I don't understand is why you have me here,when the guy,that monster who did this to her is still out there some where."

"I believe I'm looking at the monster right now." The sheriff said watching Nate's reactions to his words.

"Tell me something Sheriff...Briggs." He said leaning forward to read the name tag."If I did this to my wife,why would I tell you where I did it?"

"Maybe because you were feeling guilty that you nearly killed this woman who you claim is your wife. Yet we found no identification proving that is the case."

"What?" Nate said in a groan. "You're serious,he things were in the car,go look for yourself."

"You know something Ford,I just might,now stand up. and empty your pockets onto the table." Briggs stood when Nate did,his hand on his gun as if the mastermind would try anything.

"This is just ridiculous." Nate said setting his keys,Sophie's keys and his wallet along with his phone on the table. "There."

"Now sit back down." The sheriff ordered grabbing his through Nate's wallet he found a picture of the two of them,Briggs had to admit they did look everything back in the wallet he sat it to the side then grabbed Nate's phone where the text message was still sitting. "Ford,see here is the thing,she sent you a text saying she was going to a friends house."

Nate rolled his eyes. "That's not from here,it's from who ever the guy is that had her." Nate had to pinch the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"You seem to be growing anxious,am I getting closer to this confession?" Briggs asked as he watched Nate.

"I'm not confessing to something I didn't do. I love my wife,I wouldn't hurt her,I wouldn't do anything to her." Nate said quietly growing tired of the sheriff's game to get him angry. "I love my wife." He repeated as the sheriff stood seeing he wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

"Let's go,your being put in the holding cell until I feel like you're ready to talk again." Standing Nate did as he was told and followed the sheriff to the holding cell where he was pushed in nearly falling on the bunk.

"Well I be notified if there is any change in her condition?" He asked the sheriff who laughed.

"Wanting to know if your victim makes it or not?" The sheriff asked as he left the holding area.

In another abandoned farm house deeper into the forest Alastair paces back and forth,he was furious,he let the duchess get away. He under estimated the ability of her husband too,the man was smarter then he looked and he moved quick,then again his wife was in danger. The man had one hell of a punch. It had been a few hours since he had been hit in the face. Looking in the mirror he became enraged by the bruising that had taken place. If he tried to go after the duchess again,his face would be a dead give away,he had to wait until he healed. He heard talk in the town that the woman wasn't looking to good,he was pleased to hear this,but the time he would need to heal would give him more time to exact his plans and create a more suitable environment to hold his prey. He would have to go to the next town over and get what he would need,he couldn't take the risk of buying things in this small town without raising a brow or running into the husband and his little friends.

The hospital had grown quiet when night had fallen,Sophie had stirred slightly back she was still back to sleep. Eliot heard her mumble the masterminds name but she was still out of it so he would just tell her everything was fine. Eliot knew there was one person he could call on,not that he got along with the guy but he was needed now,he could help clear this mess up and get husband and wife back in the same room once again.

"Parker,take over here,never let go of her hand." The hitter said as he gave up his seat for the young thief.

"Where are you going man?" Hardison asked waking from his light state of sleep.

Eliot pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I need to make a call,this is beyond us now,we need help." He put his phone to his ear as he left the room.

"What do you think he is doing?" Parker asked looking across to the hacker.

"I don't know mama,but when Eliot says we need help,then we need help." Hardison did not like where this was going but even he knew they needed help other wise Nate would be arrested for something he didn't do.

It wasn't until about three in the morning when Nate heard the sheriff yelling at someone else.

"You can't just take my prisoner! This is an open case!"

A familiar voice was heard. "Oh,bugger,an open case? He is now in my custody whether you like it or not,I'm sure we can do a much better job then your...cut rate sheriff station now,release him to me or there will be repercussions."

Nate stood as the door down the hall opened,a familiar face was standing in front of his cell with a smile. "Hello,Nate."

"Sterling?" Nate asked in disbelief. "What uh,what are you doing here?" He asked as his brows pushed together in confusion.

"A little bird told me you once again gotten yourself in trouble,let's just say Interpol has a new interest in this case." Turning the the sheriff he grinned. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to open the cell?"

Mumbling something under his breath the sheriff opened the cell allowing Nate to walk out. "I'm keeping my eye on you Ford,I'll be waiting for you to make that mistake...just give me an excuse to arrest you."

Grabbing his things,Nate didn't say anything he wanted to get to the hospital and be with his wife. Sterling stopped him outside of the sheriff's station. "What is going on Nate?" He asked staring at his old friend.

"Jim,if I knew I would tell you,all I know is someone went after my wife and now she is lying in a hospital bed in pain and hurt."

Sterling nodded,he could see the concern and fear in Nate's eyes. He knew better then anyone that he would never hurt Sophie,hell he'd been in love with the woman since Interpol sent him after her the first time. He knew about all the times he let her go or let her get away but he kept those details to himself,he knew Nate Ford well enough to know when the man was in love,and he could see it in those blue eyes of his that he was innocent and he was a worried husband,concerned that his wife might not make it out of this mess okay. Sterling knew all to well that it took a lot for Eliot to call him,and that was saying they were in over their still felt like he owed the man and this would be part of paying him back for the times he helped him.

Once they arrived back at the hospital,Nate quickly rushed into Sophie's room. A new machine in the room made his heart sink in his chest as he reached her and Hardison left the room to give them privacy and meet with the two men in the hall way. He grabbed on to her hand once again giving it a gentle squeeze to let her know he was there by her side like he wanted to be the whole time. He stared at this new machine watching the readings it was giving off,what ever it was for the readings were low.

Out in the hallway Eliot and Sterling stared at each other.

"Thanks for coming,Sterling." Eliot mumbled at the agent nodded.

"Seems I'm always pulling you five out of trouble." Sterling said with a hint of a smile.

"This time is different,this time Sophie is hurt,bad." Parker said as Hardison nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention the damn Sheriff is tryna pin this on Nate,like the man would hurt Sophie." Hardison added.

"I can't make any promises but I know Nate,and I know he had nothing to do with this. We just need to find the man who is responsible." Sterling said looking between the three younger members.

Eliot sighed staring through the glass doors of the room. "We don't know where the guy is,we don't even know who he is. After the sheriff went there he said he found no sign of anyone else being there apart from those two."

"Can the sheriff arrest Nate again?" Parker asked looking to the agent.

Sterling shook his head. "No,no I have the case now,the sheriff is gunning for him though so we need to keep an eye on him."

"We don't know when this guy is gonna show up again man,not after what Nate did to his face." Hardison added,a shiver ran down him remembering how Nate attacked the man.

"That bad?" Sterling asked. "I've seen him tackle suspects before but never getting to physical,minus shootings."

"Well put a person he loves in the line of fire,especially Sophie,and he looses it,we can't have him going off the rails right now,both of them are in a fragile state,and until she comes out of this...he's going to be a mess." Eliot explained as they all nodded.

The doctor noted the new comer and nodded an acknowledgement to him. " I see Mr Ford has returned." He said as Eliot nodded."Great,he needs to know what is going on." They watched as the doctor walked into the room.

The four of them watched Nate closely. The doctor pointed to the new machine in the room and said something to the mastermind that made him bring his hand to his face. He was obviously in a state of fear and confusion. Eliot's eyes scanned the room watching both of them for a reaction. The doctor motioned to Sophie as Nate nodded slowly,Sterling knew the body language on the mastermind well,he'd seen him react like that before. Motioning back to the machine He pointed to a paper with the readings on it explaining to the mastermind what it all meant. He had to sit down as the doctor knelled in front of him putting a hand on his shoulder saying something else. The tears streaming down Nate's face shocked them all as they watched him run his hand over his face,whatever Nate was told had been devastating news. The doctor stood and said something else which the mastermind replied to before he left the room joining the others in the hall.

"Is he going to be alright?" Parker asked her eyes still on the mastermind who was now holding tight to Sophie's hand,she could see his red eyes and the tears the silently slipped down his cheeks.

"He said he would prefer to tell you all what is wrong,however he requested that you give him some time to be with his wife." The doctor had a sad look in his eyes.

"I take it,whatever this is,it's not good news." Sterling said as the doctor nodded. He had a pretty good idea what was going on but he kept it to himself.

The sheriff came through the door joining the five of them in the hallway,he looked into the room taking in Nate's appearance. "What's wrong with him?" Briggs asked watching him.

"Look,sheriff Briggs,I ask that you show some sort of respect,the man just received some devastating news and your brute tactics are not needed in his current state if mind,please show him a bit of decency and respect." The doctor said with fire in his voice feeling sympathy for the man in the room.

"I just asked what was wrong." Briggs said glaring at the doctor.

"Do you need something sheriff?" Sterling asked.

"No,just keeping an eye on...people."

"Briggs,let me ask you this,does that man in that room look like the type of guy to hurt his wife and then give up the location where it all happened to a small down Sheriff to be caught?" Eliot asked as Sterling placed a hand on his shoulder hearing the threat in his tone.

Stepping forward the sheriff watched as Nate said something to Sophie,he took in his exhausted and drained appearance and sighed seeing the mans expression of worry and fear. "No," He said finally.

"About damn time man." Hardison said as Eliot turned to the group of people in the hallway.

"Here is what we are going to have to do. Doctor." Eliot said.

"Duncan." The doctor said giving him a smile to let them know he was on their side.

"Alright,Duncan,no other staff in and out of the room aside from the ones we approve,the hospital goes into a semi lock down. Only emergency cases,anything else direct it to the next town over."

"I can do that." The doctor said as Eliot turned to Sterling and the sheriff.

"We need a security watch at all times,you two can work together to put your deputies to work."

"Fair enough." Briggs said holding his hand out to Sterling who shook it..

"Darling I think we can work together just fine." Sterling said with a grin.

"I can get this place wired up with a few camera and have Parker hear climb the outside to get a few placed around the area." Hardison said as the six of them agreed on what was to be done.

"I get to climb a building,you don't have to ask me twice." Parker said with a smile as they all returned to the two inside the room before going off to get everything together. Two deputies were stationed outside the room door.

Inside the room Nate watched the new machine as the readings remained low. "N-Nate."

Sophie mumbled in her sedated state as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Shh,Darling...I-I"m here." He managed to get out,he was still devastated by the bomb he doctor dropped on him. He noticed the two deputies out side the door and new Eliot had set a plan in motion. "I'm here." He said again quietly as she slipped back into her state of sedation,she was happy in a way knowing he was still there.

* * *

_**[A/N:So this was a bit of a long chapter but I couldn't stop typing lol. Any way,how long do you think it will take for Alastair to show his face and when do you think Sophie will be well enough to be awake? What is the new machine? and what was Nate told by Duncan that was so devastating? Bit of a cliffhanger I know. Thank you all for the reviews so far!]**_


	6. The News

It took nearly an hour and half but Hardison sat with two laptops open with monitors all over the hospital,they held off on putting one in the room with Sophie until the mastermind was ready to either talk to them or allow someone else in the room. Sterling watched Nate closely,he could tell the man was on an edge of an emotional breakdown. Nate hadn't left Sophie's side since he returned and he had his eyes on that new machine. The doctor and nurses had been the only ones in and out of the room,the doctor would check on him every now and then and let the others no he said he was alright but he looked far from it. Standing up he finally left the room to join the others in the hallway.

"Hey man,are you alright?" Hardison was the first to ask,Nate looked older and worn down,it was evident that he was emotionally exhausted.

"No,no I'm not." He said quietly taking a seat in a chair that Sterling had lead him to,it looked like the man was going to fall down if he didn't sit down.

"Nate,how is Sophie." The agent asked sitting next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"She uh,she's just-" He couldn't get the words out. "She's not okay,she's not doing to good right now."

"The doctor said something about an underlying condition." Parker asked staring through the glass doors at the sedated grifter.

"Yeah...I-" Nate felt a lump in throat and a pain in his chest. Closing his eyes he held back to the tears that were threatening to pull through.

"Take your time man." Eliot said as Nate nodded.

"I was told...she told me that she had a gift for me but I would have to wait-to wait until Christmas,I know what it is now." He spoke quietly,lower then anyone has ever hear him speak before.

"What was it? A stolen diamond?" Parker asked excitedly but when Nate looked at her,heart heart sank.

"No,she's...she's pregnant." Silence filled the hall as they all stood in disbelief.

"That's good news,you're going to be a dad." Sheriff Briggs said as Sterling shook his head glaring at the man.

"What else is wrong Nate,I know that look." Sterling said.

Taking a deep breath he sighed. "That machine in there is monitoring the baby's heart rate and oxygen levels. It uh...the baby is in a critical and grave state right now and the doctor doesn't think the baby will make it and if he or she does there will be complication's. Sophie's condition isn't good either,both of them are at risk right now,and...and if her condition doesn't improve the infection from her arm well begin to run through her system and start to affect the baby." After he was done he stood up and left to rejoin the grifter in her room,taking his spot next to her bed and taking her hand,holding it like he has been for the past thirteen hours,his eyes stayed watching both hers and the baby's monitors. He had been put in a situation where he could loose her or loose both of them,there wasn't much more Nate could handle. Watching her sleeping he made a choice that once he showed his face,he was going to go after this man and take him down himself.

In the hallway the mood was a somber one,neither of them knew what to say. Feeling the mood in the air Duncan came to the others in the hallway. "He told you I take it."

Nodding Eliot stood up. "Yeah,he did. Is there anything that could be done?"

"I'm afraid not,both mother and child are in critical condition,in all honesty if the baby makes it,it would be a miracle."

Sterling stood as well keeping his eyes on his old friend. "You don't understand just what this is doing to him."

"It's devastating news,we refer parents in this situation to a psychologist for evaluation after the fact,and usually-"

"No man,you don't get it." Hardison said allowing Sterling to continue  
.

"He's already lost one child to cancer,loosing a second one will devastate him and if he looses her in the process,he will never be the same man again and then even we won't be able to put him back together."

Eliot turned to the others in the hallway looking at Briggs."You need to go back to that farmhouse and give it a good look over again,I'll go with you,there has to be something there that we are missing to let us know who this is."

"Mr Spencer." Duncan said stopping him. "I will be bringing her out of sedation briefly to see how she is doing."

"Just,keep in mind that he is on an edge right now." Eliot said

"Spencer,we might be able to get a name out of her if she is brought out of her sedated state even if it's briefly." Sterling said catching on to what the doctor was saying.

"I think it would be a good idea to let Nate do the questioning. Even in his state of mind he would do what is best for her and the baby." Eliot said before leaving with the Sheriff.

"When are you gonna bring her out?" Hardison asked keeping his eyes on the camera's.

"Within the next hour." Duncan said turning to Sterling. "You need to let him know he has to ask her what happened."

Sterling nodded walking past the others and into the room."Nate." He said quietly standing next to him. Sophie's condition was more of a shock when he was up close to her,blood stained her bandages on her arm and face. She had what looked like a cushion under her right side where the knife had been. "I need to explain something to you.

"What is it Jim?" Nate asked not looking away from his wife.

"Duncan,the doctor is going to bring her out of sedation for a few moments so we can ask her some questions but you will need to do it so it doesn't stress her anymore." As Nate nodded slowly the agent sighed.

"She's going to make it Nate,this is Sophie we are talking about."

"It's not just her anymore,it's them. My wife and my child. I can't...I can't loose either one of them." Nate said staring at Sterling before returning his eyes to his wife.

Sterling left as Duncan walked in with a nurse preparing to bring the grifter out of her state of sedation.

At the farmhouse Eliot and Briggs took a good look around. The site of the blood only further implanted the vision of Sophie in Nate's arms bleeding and the blood pooling on the floor. Looking around he found various tools that the man who had her was not able to use.

"Look Spencer,there is nothing here. We've been through this place over and over again and it's the same,not a damn thing was found,and it aint gonna be found." Briggs sighed looking at Eliot who was knelling on the ground.

"I guess this droplets of blood where the guy was laying after Nate rearranged his face aint nothing then right?" He asked glaring at the Sheriff.

"You think I'm still after your little friend there,don't you?"

"Kinda hard to not think that when you arrested him and took him away from his see you've got this distinct look that tells me you aren't to sure Nate is innocent." Eliot said standing in a stance that said he dared the sheriff to say something.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Whatever the case when I get to the bottom of this someone is going to jail."

"You'd be making a mistake by arresting him."

"Are you threatening me Spencer? For all I know he knew about that damn kid and wanted it gone so he wouldn't have to take responsibility for it." Briggs was beyond angry now but he had hit a nerve with Eliot.

"Listen man,let me tell you something alright. Nate would never hurt a child and another thing next time I hear the words 'Damn kid' come out of your mouth,I can promise you,there will be no way for you to talk once I get done with you. That sheriff,was a threat." Eliot walked out of the farm house leaving the sheriff alone.

In a town just across the way from where the team was located Alastair makes his first appearance since his run in with Nate Ford. His lip was healing but still showed signs of a fight and bruising along his cheek bones and nose. He needed supplies to make his little torture chamber worth while but once he was done he would try his hand at grabbing the duchess again. Entering a small shop he walked around grabbing various things,gloves a length of rope an axe and a shovel. He walked down another isle grabbing a new set of knives and a new blade since he didn't have time to remove his from her ribs. He found a few little things that looked like he could do some serious damage if one was to use it the right way. Taking his items to the check out the shop owner stared at him.

"Doing some,work sir?"

Alastair nodded giving the man an all fake smile." Yeah I have few unruly cattle that need to be taken care off,killed one of my dogs,gotta dig him a nice hole out back."

"Oh,I hate when that happens,looks like you got hit pretty good in the face there buddy."

Alastair didn't want to make conversation with this man.

"Yeah,bar fight,the other guy was drunk,didn't realize he was hitting the wrong guy."

"Bummer. You're all set to go,take it easy bud." Alastair nodded and let the show with a shake of his head.

Heading for the pharmacy he needed to grab a few more things before he would begin with his plans of setting up the new abandoned basement in his new abandoned farm house. He grabbed a combination of meds that would be a good mix to knock someone unconscious if it was needed.  
Gathering his supplies he headed for his new farm house and began work to make it the perfect place to hide someone and suppress their screams.

At the hospital Nate stood up as they prepared to bring Sophie from her sedated state. "Mr Ford,I have to let you know that once we do this she will be in an extreme amount of pain and discomfort,you have to get her to focus on you."

"Let's just get this over with so she doesn't have to be in pain long." Nate knew if she was in pain it was going ot put more stress on both her and the baby.

"Alright,are we ready?" Duncan asked as Nate nodded.

Slowly Sophie opened her eyes,her face changed into an expression of pain but Nate was right there with her. "Sophie,Darling look at me." He said quietly giving her hand a squeeze as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"N-nate? Everything...it hurts so much." She tried to move her arm but a nurse stopped her.

"I know beautiful,I know. I need to know who did this to you." Nate hated seeing her like this. The nurse pressed pain reliever into her IV helping the pain subside slightly.

"Mrs Ford,try not to move to much." The doctor told her.

Sophie's eyes moved to Nate's blue eyes as she tried to think. "I can't...remember." She said quietly.

"Shh,it's okay but you have to try Sophie,try for me." Nate said keeping her focus on him.

"Alastair." She said finally after a few moments.

Nodding to Sterling Nate let him know he got the answer he wanted. Looking up to the doctor Nate motioned for everyone to leave the room. Sophie noted this and looked to see Parker staring at her while Hardison was busy with his laptops.

"Nate,what's wrong?" She asked trying to sit up.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he stopped her."Stay still,you're still injured,and you can't cause yourself anymore stress."

Sophie's eyes widened. "You know." She looked away but he used his hand to gently turn her face back to him. "I wanted to surprise you."

Nate's eyes shimmered with unshed tears once again. "I-I know beautiful."

She knew that tone to well."Nate,what's wrong?" She still was feeling a lot of pain and feeling like she was going to pass out.

"Sophie..." he said quietly.

"What's wrong with the baby Nate?" She asked fear flowing through her.

"The baby might not make it through this,it's in a critical condition,they haven't had a stable reading since they found out about it."

"Oh...no,I don't-" She stopped her heart began racing fast as the monitor began to alert that something was wrong. Doctor Duncan rushed in with the nurses and quickly put her back in sedation.

"I'm sorry Mr Ford but it's best we keep her sedated for the time being,that was merely a panic attack but with the baby in such a critical and grave state we can't take any chances. As you can see that small panic attack caused a drop in the baby's heart rate and,until the baby is improving we need to keep her calm."

Nate nodded. After an hour of sitting with her he rejoined the others in the hallway. "Alastair." He said to Sterling who nodded.

"I can run his name because that one doesn't sound familiar,which means he isn't within the criminal world." Sterling made a call to see if anything will show up.

"How is she man?" Hardison asked as a ping came across one of the laptops. "Alastair Loman." He said grinning at Sterling.

"I don't want to know." Sterling said looking at the laptop screen.

Hardison smiled but read the information quickly."Alastair was a friend of William's,says here they played polo together and he was involved in many charities just like our boy William. Information on him stops right after the reported date of the funeral."

"Looking back into the room Nate put it all together. "He blames her for the death of his friend,he's trying to kill her because William is dead."

"We don't know where he is." Eliot said coming back into the hallway with the Sheriff a few feet behind him.

"Great so he's gone." Parker said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"He can't have gotten too far,this is a small area of communities,meaning someone must've seen something." The Sheriff said focusing his sight on Nate.

"No,here is what I want to do. We keep the deputies on her and one of us is always here. I want to go back into the forest there is something out there,I know there is." Nate said looking up to sterling who nodded.

"I suggest we use the cover of Night. Like that case we had in Dubai,when we used the dark to sneak up on the black market sell." Sterling smiled remembering the memory.

"Then that's what we do,for now we keep an eye on her." There was no way Nate was going to let them go without him,he wanted Alastair for himself,the man was going to pay for what he had done to the grifter.

* * *

_**[A/N: You guys win! She was with child,there is no fooling any of you :D So if Sophie is under constant guard how do you think Alastair will get back to her. Briggs doesn't believe Nate is innocent,what do you think it will take to prove that,and do you think Alastair will be able to finish his task? Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me writing.]**_


	7. Face Off

Nate sat in Sophie's room with the door open so he could hear what was going on,the Sheriff had tracked Alastair down to appearing in a small town just west of where they are. Looking back to Sophie and the two monitors he made his choice on what he was going to do,what he felt like he had to do. Standing up he leaned down near Sophie's ear.

"I hope if this goes wrong,you can forgive me for whatever happens,but I have to do this Darling,for the both of you. If he is out there then I risk loosing you,both of you and I- That can't happen,I won't let it. You have to understand why I'm doing this,and once you are better and I'm not here I know that eventually you will understand and I do realize you will hate me for a long time if this goes south. I- I love you Soph,just remember that." Leaning down he placed a kiss to her lips and forehead before finally standing and waiting by her side for a few moments.

What Nate didn't realize is Sterling had been watching him the whole time,he knew exactly what Nate was planning to do,he wasn't going to let him go alone.

As Nate came from the room he sighed ."Anything?" He asked looking to the hacker.

"No,nothing man,not yet anyway."

"Alright,I'm going to get something to drink,keep an eye on her for me?" He asked as Hardison nodded.

"You bet man," he said looking back to his monitors.

Nate passed by Sterling who waited until he was at the end of the hall before following the man. He followed Nate outside where he watched him get into Sophie's car and drive off. Sterling got in his own car and followed Nate into the next town where he stopped and got out the car leaning against it as he waited for the agent to get out his car.

"Did you really think I'd let you go alone?" Sterling asked coming to his side leaning against the car next to him.

"Did you really think I didn't know you were following me?" Nate said in return forcing the agent to allow a sigh pass his lips.

"Fine,you do know this is a very stupid move you are trying to pull off here." He said staring at Nate.

Looking back at him Nate shrugged."I'm doing what is best to keep my wife and our child safe."

"No Nathan,what you are doing is being an idiot." Sterling said as Nate pushed himself off the car.

"You can either stay there and let me to what I need to or follow me and shut up." Nate said officially passing the point of being off the rails.

Watching Nate walk away he sighed and followed him,the best he could do for now wold be keeping him out of trouble. Nate walked into the shop where Alastair was last seen.

"What can I do for you today sir?" The shop keeper asked taking in Nate's exhausted appearance.

"Did a man come in here with a busted lip and a bruised face?" He asked,eyes never leaving the man behind the counter.

"You must be the trunk guy he gave a beating to then huh? I gotta say man,he looks worse off then you."

"Do you know where he went?" He asked eying the man.

"No,he bought a few things then left."

"What did he buy?" Sterling asked coming to the counter.

"I don't remember,a shovel,an axe a few other things,said he needed to bury his dog.

Sterling kept talking to the shop keeper while Nate looked around for something he could a small length of iron pipe he placed it on the counter. Glancing to the Interpol agent he gave him a look that dared hi to challenge what he was doing. After paying for it they both left the shop.

"Plan on killing the man?" Sterling said looking to Nate who was putting the pipe in the passenger seat of the car.

"What would you do if it were Olivia?" He asked turning his blue eyes on the man.

"I'd kill someone."

"Then don't question me on what I'm doing." Nate got back in his car and waited for Sterling to follow him.

Alastair was in the basement of his new abandoned farm house putting everything knew grabbing the duchess was out of the question now that she was under constant watch. He would go for the next best thing,he would go for her husband. The sound of two cars pulling up outside gathered his attention from his utensils of torture.

Back at the hospital the Sheriff was pacing back and forth eying Sophie and the way the mastermind went. "What the hell is taking him so long."

"Relax man,Nate will be back alright." Hardison said switching to the camera's in the halls and not seeing a sign of Nate anywhere. "Eliot."

Eliot hearing his name looked up. "What's wrong?" He asked knowing the tone in the hackers voice.

"Nate aint here man. Neither is Sterling."

"What do you mean they aint here?" The sheriff asked stopping mid pace.

"Like I said,they aint here."

"Track their GPS In their cars Hardison." Eliot said standing up ready to run when they got the location.

"Already on it man." Hardison said as he quickly typed across his keyboard.

"I told you that man is guilty as hell,he's dragging that Interpol agent out there to kill'em."

"Look man,Nate and Sterling are friends even if they don't want to admit it." Hardison said as the location showed up. "Got them man,they are near the farmhouse where we found Sophie,just a mile or so away from it."

"Parker you stay here with her and Hardison you too. Briggs lets go." Eliot said rushing out the door with the sheriff behind him.

At the farm house Nate got out the car with the pipe in his hand followed by Sterling. "Nate you know I can't let you do this."

"Try to stop me Jim." He said moving for the house. Sterling groaned but followed behind him any way.

"This is a really bad idea but I have a feeling if I try to stop you,you will end up hitting me with that pipe" Sterling said catching up to him at the door.

"Oh you caught on to that?" He said opening the door to darkness. Walking in quietly he waited for Sterling to close the door before he moved further into the farm house,sounds from the basement lured them down the stairs. A loud sound from behind him turned Nate around to see Sterling falling to the ground.

"Welcome Mr Ford,so lovely of you to join me!" Alastair yelled bringing the shovel down on Nate but he blocked it with the iron pipe.

"Really,that's all you got you bastard?" Nate said glaring at the man who held his hand from the ricochet of the shovel on the metal pipe.

"What do you know about anything huh? That wife of yours is a murder!"

"No,a murderer is someone who puts the life of an innocent child in danger,and a murder is someone who blames people for things that could not be helped. I'd ask you to give me a reason not to kill you but I don't think you would be able to come up with a good enough excuse." Nate's eyes were dark with rage and hatred for the sorry excuse of a man.

Alastair became confused by his words. "An innocent child? what the hell are you talking about,I would never hurt a child."

Nate laughed almost hysterically staring at the him Nate crushed him against the wall with the pipe at his throat. "What innocent child? My child that is in critical condition because of you. That baby is my son or daughter and I might never get the chance to see him or her because you can't accept the fact that your friend is dead and Sophie had nothing to do with that!"

The look in Nate's eyes scared Alastair as he used his hands to push the pipe knocking Nate off balance."He's dead because of her!" He yelled using his fists on Nate's face returning the favor from before. "You think your so great don't you!" He yelled as Nate grabbed the pipe forcing it into his ribs.

Alastair fell to the side feeling the rib breaking blow. Nate stood up as blood seeped from his nose and mouth and where the ring Alastair had been wearing split his cheek open. Catching his breath he grinned at the man struggling to stand. "He's dead...because he couldn't...let...go" Nate said in between breaths as the blood seeped into his mouth and down his shirt.

"Child?" Alastair said holding his breath as what Nate said just hit him. "She's pregnant?"

Nate gripped his iron pipe tighter. "What gave you that idea?" He said in an ice cold tone.

"Good maybe then she will learn not to get into a relationship. Poor you,the pain of loosing a child."

Nate rushed at him again as memories of Sam flooded him. Swinging the pipe Alastair ducked out of the way as Nate turned around swinging it again bringing it across the same spot on his ribs. "I will kill you before you get to know if you killed that baby or not,I don't care if you did it on purpose or not,you don't get to hurt my wife or child without getting hurt yourself."

Standing over the man Nate held the pipe above his head as he was getting ready to bring it down on the man."Nate wait!" Sterling yelled finally coming to. "Is this what you want? Do you want your child to grow up without a father because you killed someone?"

Nate's eyes began to tear up as his grip on the pipe became so tight his knuckles were turning white."It doesn't matter,the baby might not make it." He said quietly staring down at the man.

"Listen to me Nathan,your baby is going to make it,your wife is going to make it. Think about what you are doing,you kill him I have to arrest you and then you won't get to see that baby." Sterling stood up rubbing his hand over the back of his head where he was hit.

"He hurt her,her hurt Sophie,don't you get that,Jim?" He turned towards Sterling removing his gaze from the man on the ground.

Sterling saw a look of fear in Nate's eyes. He seemed lost and confused almost scared."Nate,just put the pipe down okay,we can take care of this a better way,you know that."

Nate felt lost and confused but nodded slowly as he dropped the pipe. Not paying attention to Alastair the man pulled a gun from his belt aiming at Nate who noticed int time to nearly move but the way but he wasn't fast enough,the bullet went through his lower his arm he watched the agent kick the gun out of the mans hand and cuff him.

Eliot heard the gunshot and rushed through the doors to Nate's side with the sheriff stopping at the man on the ground. "Happy Now sheriff?" Eliot asked helping Nate up.

"Sophie?" Nate asked as Eliot smiled.

"She's fine Parker and Hardison are with her."

Nate nodded,he could feel the blood drying and more blood seeping from his wounds on his face and the burning feeling in his arm was more then he could handle."I want to see her." Nate said as Eliot wrapped a shirt around his arm leading him outside while Sterling and Briggs took care of Alastair.

Once they reached the hospital Nate's eyes widened as he saw her room a flurry of doctors and nurses. Rushing into the room he looked at Duncan with questions in his eyes. Duncan took note in his condition.  
"Mr Ford,you need to be taken care of,and let us work here please."

A nurse lead him out the room,he still seemed out of it,once Sterling returned he kept his eye on the mastermind while they put a cast on his arm and took care of the wounds on his face,his cheek needed a few stitches. Once he was done he was allowed back in the room with Sophie once the hype had calmed down.

"H-How is she?" He asked quietly using his good hand to move the hair from her face.

"I'm going to be honest with you Mr Ford,as it stands neither is showing signs of a recovery. The infection in her arm is spreading and the baby is showing signs of distress." Duncan put his hand on Nate's shoulder for support. "You might want to prepare yourself to say good bye to both of them Mr Ford."

Nate nodded slowly as he took his seat next to her."I'm not giving up on them just yet." He said as the doctor left the room leaving him to his thoughts and his wife.

* * *

_**[A/N:Well there you have it,Nate had a moment of clarity before going after Alastair,but will Sophie and the baby make it or will the baby take a turn for the worse? All in due time. Thank you for the continued reviews! I love reading each one of them!]**_


	8. Little Surprise

At the sheriffs station in an interrogation room,the same one with those brick walls that Nate had been sitting in just the day before, Alastair stares at the two way mirror knowing he is being watched by the watchful eyes of the sheriff. His hazel eyes watch his reflection as he holds a hand to his side where his ribs were broken by Nathan Ford. He was in pain but his face wouldn't show it,he knew he wasn't done with either of them,he was going to have one of them whether they liked it or not. As the door open his eyes settled on the sheriff,he knew his deputies were at the hospital keeping an eye on the duchess. A grin formed over his lips as the man sat across from him.

"Wipe that damn look off your face Mr Loman." Briggs said eying the hazel eyed man.

"Why am I here?" Alastair asked with a smug look on his face.

Briggs Green eyes lifted up to the man as he titled his head to the side. "Well,we can begin with two counts of kidnapping,Mrs Ford and since she is expecting we are adding the baby to that list,striking a federal officer,two counts of attempted murder...that's saying if both survive this,if they don't you are looking at first degree murder on one account and second degree on the account of the baby."

"Not to much for me to worry about,I suppose you want a confession? Signed and dated on the dotted line sheriff?" Alastair said with that same grin on his face,it was slightly unsettling to the sheriff.

"You plan on confessin' to what you've done?" Briggs asks never taking his eyes from the other man

Alastair's lips twitch into a smile. "Hmm,I did it,all of it I would have killed her if her husband never showed up. The baby,now that was a bonus I did not expect but nonetheless I did it all,I would have killed him too if it were for that 'Federal' agent. I can't tell you how amazing it was to feel her blood dripping from my fingers,and hear scream,,,,,oh sheriff it was music to my ears. You should have seen her husband,you push that man far enough he will kill someone,I guarantee you he would."

The sheriffs brows furrow together as he stood."Stand up,your one of the craziest men I have ever had to have in my building."

As he stood and the sheriff came close Alastair laughed. "And I will be your last." The sheriff didn't have time to react before Alastair took a blade shoving it into his sheriff stumbled backwards knocking over the chair he had been sitting in. Alastair was on top of him and forcing the blade into him repeatedly,a hysterical laugh came from the man with every move the knife made into the sheriffs chest and stomach. He watched the sheriff cough and twitch for a few moments before watching the life fade from his green eyes with a smile. "You should check my pockets next time...to bad for you there will be no next time." Grabbing the sheriff's keys he let himself out of the building after grabbing a gun and some ammo on his way out.

At the hospital Nate was asleep with his head in Sophie's lap and her hand in his. Opening her eyes slowly the room was dimly lit but her eyes adjusted quickly to the room. Looking through the glass doors she could see the Deputies still standing watch while Hardison and Parker were asleep in the chairs outside the room. She didn't see Eliot or Briggs so she figured they were walking the halls. Her eyes shifted to the monitor for the baby but she had no idea how to read it. It wasn't until her eyes settled on Nate that she realized he was hurt. Running her fingers through his hair it made him wake from the light sleep he had been in.

"Sophie." He said quietly sitting up slowly. "How are you feeling,beautiful?"

"Nathan,I'm the farthest thing from beautiful right now." She looked away form him but he smiled and shook his head.

"Sophie you are always beautiful to me,no matter what." He gently turned her face to him with his uninjured hand. "And this baby well be just as beautiful as you are."

"Always the charmer Mr Ford." She said with a smile as tears ran down her cheeks but he quickly wiped them away.

"I want to show you something." He said standing up and pulling a folded paper out his pocket then handing it to her. "Merry Christmas,I know it's still early but,I know you would want to see it."

Taking the paper she opened it slowly but since her arm was injured he helped her with it. "Oh,Nate." She said quietly looking at the ultrasound of their baby.

"That is our little future little Ford." Nate watched her closely for a reaction but her smile faded into a sad look as she glanced over at the machine.

Her dark eyes locked with his blue hues as she sighed."Is...the baby going- to make it?"

Nate took a moment to look over to the monitor as the doctor showed him and sighed. "Darling,listen to me. The baby's readings are low but they are becoming stable very slowly but you,darling need to stay calm."

Sophie nodded sitting up slowly and with Nate's help but her eyes switched to his injuries."Nate,what did you do?" She asked running her hand along the cast on his arm. "Who did this to you?"

Never moving his eyes from her he sighed. "Sophie,that doesn't matter,what matters if you are safe and nothing will hurt you or the baby."

"It does matter,to me." She said quietly.

Nate sighed quietly but nodded."I was going to kill him Soph,for what he did to you,for what he did to the baby,but I- Sterling pointed out something very important to me."

"Sterling? He's here?" She asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes,they thought I did this to you and he,well he saved me." Nate smiled gently at her.

"How could they think you would ever hurt me?" She asked looking at him with a terrified look. "You would never do anything to put me in danger or hurt the baby if you knew about it."

"Darling,that doesn't matter anymore. You are both safe and I won't let anything happen to either of you." Nate smiled fixing the blanket around her then running his fingers through her hair. "You should try to get more rest,love."

Sophie smiled but shook her head."Nate love,I've slept long enough. Right now I just want to hear the baby's heart beeping on that little machine over there."

"And,I am perfectly fine with that." Nate smiled happy that she was improving but worried about the baby's progress taking the ultrasound picture he sat it up against the water on the table next to her bed. "Now when ever you look over here you will see our little Ford staring back at you." They sat in silence listening to steady beat of the baby's heart through the machine.

Eliot and Sterling had left the hospital to go see how things with the Sheriff were going since he was taking a long time to get back to the with the results of his over something from the past as they walked through the doors they both instantly knew something was wrong by the quiet of the building.

"Look man,I'm telling you,what ever you put in my coffee that day was definitely uncalled for!"

"You have no legit proof it was me." Sterling said with a grin.

"You told me you did it!" He argued back but they both stopped and stared at the empty office. "I get the distinct feeling that something is wrong." Eliot said looking to Sterling who nodded.

"Briggs?!" Sterling called out walking past the front desk towards the interrogation room and holding cells.

"I don't think anyone is here." Eliot said in a low and deep tone.

Walking into the interrogation room Sterling closed his eyes after finding Briggs lying in a pool of his own blood."He's been stabbed,over thirty times. That is personal." He said opening his eyes again looking at Eliot.

"You need to call in your agents and get this place under lock,he's out there again,I knew we shouldn't have left Briggs to handle the job alone." Eliot said to Sterling who was already on the phone.

Back at the hospital the doctor had walked into the grifters room and smiled at the two."Well,I have some good news for you two finally. With the round of antibiotics and anti-inflammatory meds we are giving has manged to knock the infection further back,you are in a stable condition Mrs Ford. Now as for the baby it would appear that she is slowly coming back to a stable lever as well,she is still slightly critical. I think within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours she will stabilize out well then she and mommy will be ready to leave the hospital."

Nate and Sophie both smiled widely but it was Sophie who realized exactly what the doctor said. "She? Nate..." She said quietly as Nate raised his eyes to the ultra sound.

"It's a girl." Nate said quietly taking the small photo in his hand. "Our little girl."

The doctor left as a commotion began in the hallway,Nae stood up to see what was wrong. "Sterling,what the hell is going on?"

"The sheriff is dead Nate,and Alastair got away,we don't know where but we have more agents coming in and the deputies are to remain on post until she leaves the hospital."

"After that she is under our watch." Eliot said nodding towards Sterling.

"What's that?" Parker asked seeing the picture in Nate's hand.

He didn't realize he still had it with him but smiled. "This...this is our daughter." He handed Parker the photo who stared at it while a smile twitched at the corner of her lips.

"Congrats man!" Hardison said as they all took turns looking at the photo.

"So are they doing better?" Sterling asked.

Nate nodded and couldn't help the smile on his face. "Yeah,my girls are going to be fine,the baby is working her way out of critical and should be stable here soon."

"Well,once they are out of the hospital we are going to have to keep our eyes open for Alastair,he did a number to the sheriff." Sterling advises as Agents began to line the hall.

"For now we all stay put,we let him run his anger out first before we make a move,all eyes on monitors and halls for the next two days. Once we get Sophie back home then we make the house safe and go from there,she needs to be home for Christmas,she won't take no for an answer especially now knowing we have a little girl to prepare for." Nate explained as they all agreed.

Alastair was changing tactics now. He was done trying to take small jabs at them and bring them down,now he was ready to bring on a had made his way back to Paris knowing the duchess would be going home soon,he would prepare himself a small watch place and after the holiday was over he would take his run at them,he was going to let them settle into a routine and then he would surprise them,know he would wait a few more months he was planning an attack before the baby was born,then he would be in the clear to make a full move to the grabbing the duchess. That would leave him the opportunity to do as he pleases to the duchess,and then get rid of her once and for all.

_**[A/N: Soooo now we know the baby is fine and is a girl! The Sheriff got what was coming to him and now Alastair plans on laying low. Now,I want to know what you guys want. Do you want to see a baby born in this story or keep it without the baby being born? Your choice among the two will change the plot of the story! So I leave it in your humble hands my lovely readers,you all know how much I love having you guys pick what you want and play along! Thank you all so much for the review,the next chapter...is in your hands :D oh! One more thing if it's decided a baby is to be born then people I need names so with your answer just add a first and middle name for the little girl and who ever wins gets to give me a prompt and get the story of their choice written out! ]**_


	9. The Name

_**[A/N: Wow,okay lol I apologize to you all apparently the whole baby thing caused some confusion,it broke out in an even tie anyway so what I'm going to do is; Due to multiple requests to bring in another installment of the EMBER series with little Logan.I will bring little Logan into a third installment with that series which I will write after we finish with this one. Thank you all for your answers! Now,onto the reading!]**_

* * *

The next two days were spent keeping an eye out for Alastair and watching the little Ford's condition improve. Once Sophie started to improve her daughter wasn't far behind her. Nate couldn't be happier then to watch the two of them improve and talk amongst Sterling and the others about how the baby would look and what they would buy for her made husband and wife smile more then anything. For the first time in weeks they felt like they could be really happy,they had no idea that a cloud of darkness was hovering over their happy moment,that Alastair was preparing for his next attack and this time he planned to go for the blood of them all. He wanted all three of them dead,he lied when he said he would never hurt a child,he would do it to make them hurt,to make them suffer like he had all those years. Sophie was released from the hospital but they had stayed in the small town to attend the Sheriff's funeral,after that they found themselves on the train headed for home.

"Have any names picked out,Nate?" Sophie asked. They were in their private cabin staring at the ultra sound picture,Sophie had her head resting on Nate's shoulder while he had one arm around her.

"Hm,not yet Darling,we have a long time to think about that." He smiled turning his eyes out the window to the dark scenery that passed by. Just outside the door two Interpol agents stood watch.

"I think we were smart to get the house with a few extra rooms,otherwise we would be turning your office into a nursery." Her brown eyes looked up to him and he could see the pure happiness they held.

Laughing softly he looked back at the ultrasound."Soph,I'd give up my office,my car,our house,and the world for this little girl. Nothing will ever be to good for her."

"Mister Charmer." She said quietly. "What do you think she will look like?"

Nate thought for a long moment. "I think she will be beautiful like you,and have your smile."

"She has to have your eyes,and that hair of yours." she grinned lightly running her fingers over his hair for emphasis.

Nate smirked taking her hand in his being careful with her injured arm."You want to torture her by giving her my hair?" He laughed. "You've seen what happens when the wind starts up."

Sophie laughed but smiled watching him play with her wedding ring."Well,Nate,she will know how to deal with it,she will be my daughter after all,she will have a great sense of style,maybe teach you a thing or two about it. Oh,and she will love shoes just as much as me."

Groaning he shook his head. "Shoes?" He said in a whiny voice to tease her.

"Hey,you like my boots remember?" She said hitting his arm lightly.

"You mean the pair that you wear when we-"

"Nate! Other people can hear you." She couldn't help but smirk even if she was trying to glare at him.

"Let them listen,we are going home,and I don't care what anyone thinks about that." He gave her a smile placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Alastair was already back in Paris,he was healing from his previous encounter with Nathan Ford. He had four broken ribs and a few minor injuries. He wouldn't be able to do anything with broken ribs so what he did was set himself up in a house along the block of street they lived on. He had his eyes set on their house waiting for some sort of sign that they were home. Of course he knew with the time it would take him to heal,it would allow both of them to get their strength back,and that made his job that much more harder to do. It also gave him time to plan on how he would make his move,he would just have to adjust it with what they turned their routine into. He knew it wasn't going to be easy,they knew he was still out there,the husband would keep a constant watch on his wife especially now that they were expecting. Hate hid his hazel eyes behind dark shadows,this whole things should have been easier to do,if he would have just taken care of her when he first caught her instead of playing with his prey then he could have just disappeared like he planned to but he underestimated the ability of her husband greatly. The y had a lovely house,at least that's what he thought. It would be under watch to so he would have to wait until the time was right,until he healed and could move quicker.

Sterling and Eliot sat along with Hardison and Parker in one of their cabins. The cabin car they were using had been booked full of Interpol agents so any unfamiliar faces would be easily seen.

"So they are headed home knowing that Mister Kill everyone in sight then disappear into the shadows is on the loose?" Hardison said staring at Eliot in disbelief.

"Sophie wants to be home for Christmas,I don't blame her especially now that they have to prepare for a baby." Eliot said.

Sterling nodded in agreement. "Sophie has to remain stress free otherwise it will put the baby at risk once again,being home in the environment she is use to will help that. Putting her into a safe house,it's just a constant reminder that their lives are in danger and that will put stress on her and a strain on the baby."

Listening to this explanation Parker sighed. "I get that but,she is putting herself in danger by being home."

"Well,Parker," Eliot said turning to her. "That's why it will be our job to keep her safe. That includes taking her to the appointments for her arm and tagging along during the appointments for the baby,but with those we keep our distance to give them their privacy but,they stay within sight."

"I won't be too far as well,until Alastair is caught we have an increased interest in the case." Sterling said his eyes shifting to Eliot. The two men were anything but friends but they agreed when it came to protecting someone.

"Hardison you know what to do once we get to their place. We all need to get comfortable because we will be staying in Paris until we get Alastair out of the picture."

Nodding to Eliot,Hardison already knew what to do. "Already planning it man,I will have that house more secure then the damn white house."

"How do you know the security at the white house?" Sterling asked then changed his mind. "You know what,keep it to yourself,I do not want to know."

Hardison grinned and began preparing what he needed for the security deployment."Did we bring Parker 2000?" He asked looking to Parker.

"Oh! You mean Hardy." the blonde thief said with a smile.

"No,see girl,when been through this already. I named it after you,you can't change the name." Hardison said shaking his head.

"Well,I like calling it Hardy." She said not backing down.

"Seriously? You two are going to argue over the name of a robot thing?" Eliot said annoyed.

"It's not a thing man,it's a very sophisticated piece of fine tuned machinery that-"

"Dammit Hardison! I don't care what it is." Eliot growled glaring at the hacker.

"Well ex-cuse me for trying to defend of my many creations that will one day save you." Hardison said sounding offended.

"I don't need a damn machine to save my life,it's what I do,the saving is my job!" Eliot retaliated

"Are you two always like this?" Sterling asked bringing his hand to his head feeling a headache forming.

"You have no idea." Parker said watching the two go back and forth.

Back in their cabin Nate and Sophie could hear the arguing and only smiled at the familiarity of it. Something they both had missed since leaving the three to learn on their own.

"It sounds like the kids are it." Sophie said in a whisper closing her eyes.

"Let them argue,it will drive Sterling crazy." Nate whispered back,his eyes closed as well.

"You know...he did save you." She carefully moved so her injured arm was around his waist as she snuggled against his side.

"After being hit over the head." He said opening one eye.

"Nate,you just lost that charm I was talking about earlier." She teased him.

"Hm,well if I stop them from arguing there will be nothing to keep him busy for the next four hours." He said coming up with any reason he could so he wouldn't have to get up.

"Good point." She said taking in a deep breath. "I know what you are doing Nate."

"And what am I doing?" He asked opening both eyes now.

"Making an excuse so you don't have to get up." She opened her eyes looking up at him.

His lips twitched into a smirk as his blue eyes looked back down at her."Do you want me to go tell them to stop?" He asked.

Shaking her head she tightened her grip around him."No,you're not going anywhere,let them argue."

"I think I heard someone say that a few moments ago." He smiled "I have a name I like."

Sitting up,her eyes became full of curiosity. "What is it?" She asked with her full attention on him.

"Well,I think she looks like an Abigail Paige." He held up the ultrasound again with a smile on his lips.

"Hmm Abigail Paige Ford. Nate,I love it." She smiled at the ultrasound but turned his face to her. "Abby,she is going to be perfect."

He found himself with her lips against his and gladly kissed her back holding the ultrasound in his hand. When the kiss broke he raised his eyebrow slightly."Let's not over due the pink please darling."

"Oh Nathan,just because she is a girl doesn't mean she will always be wearing pink." She laughed softly resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Good. I can deal with that." He said closing his eyes once again enjoying the silence and having his wife and their baby together.

Alastair was now lurking within the shadows,until he healed that would become his thing. Lurking and watching. Stalking and studying his prey. They would arrive during the early hours of the morning and he was waiting for them,waiting to watch what routine they settled into and how they went about their day. He would be able to see the flaws in their security plans and be able to know when the right time to attack would be.

* * *

_**[A/N:Not that long of a chapter however,two of you won the name contest,which is gibbsrossi and sphinxius. That means the two of you get to give me a prompt you want for the story you want to be written! Like I said the baby birth will be reserved for the third installment to the EMBER Series,thank you all for the reviews too!]**_


	10. The Message

His hazel eyes opened to the darkness that surrounded him. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours,he knew that any movement at all would bring him great pain to his ribs. Although it was many years ago it felt like just yesterday that he was at a polo match watching William with this new brunette that seemed to show up out of no where. He'd never seen her before but he could do nothing about it,his friend was already smitten over this woman. He watched them flirt for a while before the polo match continued. He remembers various things well. Getting up with hitched breath he moved to the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror for a long time,wondering when this would all end,when he would get his revenge for the death of his best friend.

The train reached the station of Paris at three in the morning. After the got off they were ushered into a waiting Interpol vehicle and driven to their house where four black SUV's now lined the street keeping watch. Sterling made sure to clear the house before allowing them in. Nate turned on all the lights for Sophie and made sure to turn the Christmas lights on. Taking the ultra sound he sat it in a picture frame and placed it on the mantel of their fire place. Once everyone was settled in they sat in the living room staring at the tree.

"Everything is beautiful Nate,thank you." Sophie said keeping her eyes on the tree. She was exhausted and knew she needed to go to bed.

"Anytime Sophie. Darling you're tired,let's head upstairs and get into bed."

"Go ahead,we will be keeping watch down here." Eliot said with a nod.

"We will have this place secured and covered by the time you wake up." Hardison agreed,everyone could see how tired she was and with her injuries and the baby she needed to rest.

"Okay…." She said quietly as she stood and with Nate by her side heading for upstairs.

"Nate the picture,bring it please." She said stopping looking at the ultra sound.

Eliot had handed it to Nate and watched as the two disappeared up the stairs for the rest they both needed. He waited until he heard the door closing before turning to the others. "Look we need to get a move on with everything,he will want to heal before he makes a move and if his habits keep up,he's not that far away."

"We should be fine for the night,we have the street and outside the house covered." Sterling said looking to Hardison.

"Don't worry man,Parker and I will have this place wired in the next two hours." The hacker replied as he stood to get to work.

"To the roof." Parker said grabbing a camera and making her way outside.

Alastair was quick to notice the new activity surrounding the Ford home. They have returned and he quickly set to work setting up his own cameras but being sure to keep his new location dark and working within the shadows when he was outside. He knew the SUV's were all agents so he had to play his game right. If they saw him it would mean trouble and he couldn't have his plans ruined again,not this time. He watched the blonde thief cross the roof of the home and he took note of the light in the second floor window,he figured it was their room,he would have to keep and eye on the rooms and figure out the floor plan of their home,maybe a trip to the archives and find the blueprints in case he needed to get inside their home.

Upstairs in their room,Nate helped Sophie get changed since she was still very sore when it came to her arm. Once they were both changed he turned out the lights after setting the picture frame near her side of the bed. Bringing his arms around her he watched as she stared at the picture frame with a smile perfectly displayed on her lips.

"You're suppose to be resting." He said quietly watching her move so she was facing him.

"I know,I just can't help it. Think about it Nate,we have Abby,right here with us,right now." she said.

He could feel her hand move to her stomach even if the blankets were covering her. " I know,but she needs her rest just as much as you do."  
When she looked back up to him,the love he saw in her brown eyes made him fall in love with her all over again.

"You're right." She said quietly moving closer to him taking in a deep breath and his scent. He always made her feel protected even if it was just in his arms. she knew he would keep her and their daughter safe no matter what it took. "Don't leave." she whispered barely audible.

"I won't." He said trying to figure out what she meant.

"Promise me you won't leave." She said.

By the sound of her voice he knew she was already half asleep. "I promise,I won't leave,ever." He said quietly listening to the steady sound of her breathing as she finally let sleep take over her. He stayed quiet listening to her and the talking that was coming from downstairs,all he wanted was for this to be over so they could go on with their lives,so they could raise their daughter and not have to deal with this psycho after them,so they could be happy and not have to constantly look over their shoulders and make sure they are not being watched.

Downstairs once five in the morning hit,their were more camera's in and out of the house then anyone had ever scene,everything the front or back door opened the person would be hit with a facial recognition software and if anything where to go wrong an alarm would sound. The windows all had pressure sensors on them and the house would always have four Interpol agents inside at all times. Everyone had taken the time to grab some sleep by the time Nate had come down the stairs,Sterling was in the kitchen making coffee for everyone.

"How is she,Nate?" He asked watching the mastermind take a seat at the table.

"Still asleep,but happy enough nonetheless." He yawned rubbing his eyes still exhausted. "How did everything work out?" He asked looking over to the other man.

"Took a good two hours but nothing is getting in or out of this place without us knowing about it. You two are not to go anywhere alone,especially her." He said looking back at Nate.

"I know,I don't want her alone at all." Nate said standing up after hearing Sophie calling him in a tone he didn't like.

"Nate! Nathan!" She called from upstairs.

Nate quickly ran up the stairs with Sterling right behind him,opening the door to their room he found her with the phone in her hand. "Sophie,what's wrong?" He wasted know time going to her side of the bed taking the phone from her. After reading the text he gathered her in his arms seeing the tears running down her face. "Shh,it's okay Soph,Alastair can't hurt you,no matter what he says."

"Nate,what's wrong?" Sterling asked as Nate tossed him the phone while he tried to comfort his wife the best he could.

_"Welcome home duchess,I look forward to watching your blood run through my fingers as I reach in and grab that baby of yours,oh I can't wait to see what it looks like,to watch the life drain from your eyes and laugh as I make your husband watch me do everything to you,I will make him watch your blood drain from your body. Until next time." _

"Oh…." Sterling said at a loss for words. Hearing the commotion upstairs Eliot stopped at the door way to analyze the scene in front of him.

"What happened?" He growled looking to Sterling who tossed him the phone with the message on it. "Dammit,he's closer then we think he is." He said handing the phone back to Nate.

Sterling motioned for the two of them to leave the room leaving husband and wife alone once again"Shh,Sophie,I"m right here okay?" He said quietly trying to comfort her.

"He's coming." She said quietly.

Moving so he was next to her he laid back down pulling her into his arms and covering her with the blankets. "He won't hurt you anymore,we are safe love. Just close your eyes and get some more rest,two hours is not enough for the two of you."

Sighing she tightened her grip around him and nodded slowly. "I know,I will try though,for Abby." She said quietly. It was about another hour before her grip on him loosened and she was back in a state of sleep. Sighing quietly he ran his fingers through her hair,he didn't like that he was sending messages like that to her. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from around her getting out of bed,he made sure she was covered and took her phone along with his out the room to avoid another wake up call. Leaving the room he closed the door over and headed back down stairs where he found everyone sitting in the living room.

"She gonna be okay man?" Hardison asked letting a yawn take over.

Laying both phones on the table he sighed sitting down."Yeah,she's asleep right now but,that little message put her on edge especially since it was about Abby."

"Uh,who is Abby?" Parker asked confused.

The corner of Nate's lips twitched into a smile. "Abigail Paige Ford,or Abby for short."

"You picked a name." Sterling said patting his old friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah,we did but he's playing games right now." Nate said looking to the others.

"He's closer then we think,we know that he knows now,you are both home meaning he is some where close by. Sterling your agents need to keep an eye out for anything that looks off." Eliot said.

"Look man,I got this place wired down tighter then anything you have ever seen before." Hardison said turning a computer monitor around showing all the camera angels.

"Good we keep watch and pre-" Sterling began but was interrupted by Sophie's phone vibrating on the table.

Picking up the phone Nate found another text from Alastair.

_"Did I forget to mention that I will be making my appearance soon? Don't worry though duchess that precious little one will be safe for now,when I get done with you,there will be no place safe enough for any of you."_

Nate sighed setting the phone back down."He's not going to let her relax. He won't let he enjoy herself or be happy with the news of Abby,he is going to stress her out,he won't let her be."

"Don't worry,I promise I will not let anything happen to her,Nate."Sterling said placing his hand on the mastermind's shoulder who nodded slowly knowing he had to trust them if he wanted everything to turn out alright.

Alastair was having to much fun,but he didn't get the rise he wanted with the texts,he could only figure that Nate had taken control over the situation. This was proving to be a complicated job now. Nate was a stronger man then he thought and the longer he waited the longer it would take to for them to realize just where he was. Looking out the window he counted four black Interpol SUV's lining the street. The early morning sun shined off them like a shiny reminder that he was behind the enemy lines and any wrong move would get him caught. He needed to heal quickly so he could make his move,so he can take care of them once and for all. He wanted blood and the wait was driving him even more mad,he didn't know how long he was going to be able to wait for it.

* * *

_**[A/N:Okay,not a long chapter but everything is building up to the action part of it all. What do you think Alastair will do to get his revenge? Will Sophie become over stressed again? Thank you all for the reviews!]**_


	11. Captive

What woke her up was that his side of the bed was empty,sitting up she felt sick to her stomach and she knew that morning sickness was starting to set in already.

"Abby,you are not being kind to your mummy this morning are you? I would think the last few days would be the rough of it,but you keep surprising me." Placing her hand over her stomach she smiled but then groaned when another wave of sickness came over her. "Oh sweetie,maybe some tea will calm you down." She got out of bed being careful with her arm and headed down the stairs finding Nate in the kitchen already making tea for her.

"Good morning." He said warmly but he could tell she wasn't feeling well."Are you okay,beautiful?" He asked out of concern but relaxed when she smiled and nodded.

"Yes,your daughter just decided she wanted some tea to calm her down." She smiled again watching his eyes light up with joy at the what she had said.

Coming to her he wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss to her cheek then placing his hand over hers that she had rested on her stomach,"Abby,sweetheart you need to be nice to your mom,she is still recovering you know. I might have to start docking your allowance a head of time for every time you make her not feel well."

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at him. "Really Nate?" She said softly turning in his arms to look into his wonderful blue eyes. "You can't take that away,the girl has to save up so she can buy shoes and clothes,dresses and make up to impress her boyfriend."

Nate's eyes widened slightly at that. "Hold on,my daughter is not allowed to date until she is at least forty."

"Nathan Ford,now you are being ridiculous give her at least thirteen," Sophie said hitting his arm lightly.

"Seventeen." He said firmly but she gave him that look that gave her whatever she wanted.

"How about we go with fourteen and I will show you just how happy you can be with that choice."

His lips tugged into a half grin as he pulled her closer to him bringing his lips to hers.

"Okay,y'all are nasty,I come into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and what do I see? Y'all two tryna make another baby when your girl aint' even born yet. Damn man give it about another year before you try to melt my eyes out of my head with all of whatever you two want to call tat right there." Hardison stopped in the door way to the kitchen with an empty coffee mug in his hand covering his eyes dramatically with his hand forcing the pair to laugh.

"Oh Hardison,you swear you have never done anything like this with Parker." The grifter said turning around to look at the hacker.

Nate went back to making her tea for her as he listened to Hardison. "Well you see it aint nasty when we do it because it's us doing it. To see you two doing it,it's just wrong man."

"What he means to say is; 'Ew gross mom and dad are making out in the kitchen'. Sterling said coming into the room for more coffee himself.

"You know that thing about privacy I mentioned when we moved to Paris,I think we lost that the moment they walked through the door." Nate said passing Sophie her tea.

Gratefully drinking the tea one of the Interpol agents came in to whisper something to Sterling. "Well it appears Mr Loman made an appearance at an electronics store purchasing a few cameras and other items."

"What he need with cameras? Sophie asked sitting down feeling a dizzy wave rush over her.

"Soph,are you okay?" Nate asked concerned.

"Yeah,just the baby setting her routine on what she wants in the morning." She offered a smile and nodded.

Nodding he stood next to her placing an arm around her."Do we know where he went?"

"No,just that he was there,they lost track of in between streets,he blended in with the crowd." Sterling said shaking his head.

"Great so that means he got away again." Nate said with anger in his voice.

"Nate...it's okay,we will get him." Sophie said quietly.

"Yeah...I know." He said quietly looking to her. "You sure you okay?"

This time she shook her head."I don't know,I think she is having the go around right now."

"What's wrong?" Eliot asked coming into the kitchen after hearing Sophie.

"I'm just feeling dizzy right now. I probably just need to eat something." She said taking another drink of her tea.

"You need to be resting." Eliot said looking to Nate who nodded.

"Come on Darling,back upstairs with you and no arguing allowed." Nate placed his arm around her.

Sighing she stood up leaning on Nate when another dizzy spell hit her."I don't like not being able to do anything Nate."

"I know."

"I can take care of myself you know,I don't need everyone to worry about me." She said as they climbed the stairs.

"I know love,but they do worry." Nate said knowing that a mood swing was coming on.

"I just don't think that everyone has to worry about me when I'm perfectly fine."

"Sophie,calm down Darling before you over do it." He said leading her to the bed and handing her one of his shirts.

"You're willingly giving me one of your shirts to wear?" She smiled taking it as he helped her get it on and over her arm.

"For you,anything." He said moving the blankets around her. "Now please,for me and Abby,try to rest."

She smiled softly and nodded."Fine,but I'm doing it because you asked nicely and Abby needs her rest too."

Nate smiled kneeling down hear the side of the bed placing a kiss to her lips. "At least we know if rest will work to calm her down."

Nodding she closed her eyes letting out a heavy sigh. She wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed being able to relax and the shirt she had given him had his scent that was unique to him and that alone made her relax even more.

Once he was sure she was asleep he stood up leaving the room and closing the door his way into the kitchen he grabbed the trash heading for the back door."Where do you think you are going?" Sterling asked watching him.

"Well there is ten of us in the house at all times,the trash is full and it's starting to smell bad,I don't need anything making her feel sick." Sterling nodded knowing the cameras were set up and the trash cans where just against the alley so he figured he would be alright.

Nate shook his head as he headed outside into the cool morning,it was cold out due to snow for the Christmas Eve night. Stepping into the alley he tossed the trash into the bin but was stopped by a barrel to a gun in his back."If you even move or make a noise I'll kill ya on the spot. It's lovely to see you again Mr Ford,now turn around."

Nate turned slowly to see himself staring at Alastair. "You do know this entire place is covered by Interpol and there is no way you will get out of this alley."

"I thought I told you not to make a sound." Alastair raised the gun pistol whipping Nate and reopening the gash on his cheek.  
"Get up." He said in a deep voice as Nate laughed watching his blood drip onto the concrete.

"I'm up,I'm up." He said standing to face the other man.

"Move,down the alley and to the left,into the tunnel." Nate did as he was told and he soon found himself inside the cellar of a house in the neighborhood. "Stop and turn around." Nate did as he was told and kept a smug look on his face.

"And what are you going to do now?" Nate said knowing that the longer he was busy he wouldn't be thinking about Sophie,or going after her.

"What am I going to do?" Alastair said raising the gun and shooting Nate in the leg.

Crying out in pain as he fell to the floor he grabbed at his leg where the bullet had went through."Really?!" He yelled holding his leg as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Didn't want my prey getting away." He said watching Nate with eyes that scared the mastermind. "Stand up."

"I can't!" Nate yelled

"I said stand the hell up!" Alastair yelled pointing the gun at Nate again.

Closing his eyes Nate stood up taking in deep breaths only to have Alastair shoot him a second time in the leg,this time snapping his femur. Nate feel to the ground crying out in pain once again,this time he know there was no getting up. Grinning Alastair wasn't done with him yet. Grabbing a metal golf club he smiled at Nate as he swung it around.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Nate managed to get out as sweat began to cover him from fighting against the pain running through his leg.

"Oh,playing a little game. This might bring back memories of what you did to me." A smirk twitched at the corner of Alastair's lips as he swung the golf club into Nate's side breaking his ribs. Pain racked Nate's body as he held on to his ribs while the blood pooled around his leg. He was barely hanging on to consciousness when Alastair laughed."Oh no you are not getting out of it so soon,stay away Nate." He said Knelling near the mastermind. He grinned poking his rib watching as the man finally passed out from the pain.

Back at their house Sterling kept checking the alley for the mastermind and when he had taken to long he went outside followed by two other the blood on the ground in the alley he ran a hand over his face."I want everyone in this alley now!" He yelled as Agents began scrambling. The commotion caused Eliot to question Sterling.

When he found out what happened his mind went to Sophie. How were they going to tell her that they lost Nate when he went to take out the trash.

Sophie woke from her sleep and by the murmur from downstairs she knew something had happened. Taking in a deep breath she sat up slowly and got out of bed hugging Nate's shirt tightly to her. Leaving their bedroom she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she hadn't heard Nate's voice but she heard everyone else. Standing at the top of stairs where she could hear them in the living room.

"You're going to be the one to tell her Sterling!" Eliot said in a growl

"Why me? The way I see it the hacker over there should have had his eyes on the cameras."

"Ay man I only have one set of eyes and we have twenty cameras here."  
Hardison defended himself.

"None of this matters we have to find Nate and fast before Sophie wakes up." The blonde thief said but a voice the voice coming down the stairs made them all look in that direction.

"What do you mean you have to find Nate? Where is my husband?" She asked in disbelief that something happened to him.

"He went to take the trash out and disappeared." Sterling said as rage took over the grifters expression.

"How can he just disappear this is suppose to be the most secure place in Paris." She said feeling another wave of dizziness hit her but Eliot was there to help her to a couch.

"You need to take it easy,think about the baby." Eliot said sitting next to her. Nodding she knew he was right.

In the cellar Nate came to and groaned being in extreme pain from his ribs and leg. He felt cold and knew it had to be from the blood loss. Alastair was no where to be seen so Nate forced himself on to his stomach. He dragged himself to the cellar door where the alley was. He was so close to freedom,he could see the flashing blue and red lights from the Interpol vehicles as night took over the city and snow began to fall. Feeling the cold snow against the palm of his hands he began to shiver even more from blood loss and the coldness. As he dragged himself further into the alley blood made a trail of red that followed behind him. His blue eyes settled on the back entrance to their house as he fought his way but once he made it half way he couldn't continue on any further,he gave up giving into unconsciousness again but he could hear Sterling's voice in the distance.

"I want this entire block searched now!" Sterling yelled as snow began to fall heavier then before.

Agents scattered into the neighborhood searching for any sign of Nate,it wasn't until twenty minutes after he made his way into the alley that one of the agent found him laying in the snow.

"Sir! Over here!" The agent yelled as Sophie heard this she followed Sterling.

"Hold her back." Sterling said moving to Nate's side to check for any signs of life.

The agents weren't enough to stop Sophie from getting to her husband as he was turned over she covered her mouth in shock,he had the gash reopened on his cheeks that were now a deep red color and his lips were nearly as blue as his eyes would be if they were open. Taking off his jacket Sterling covered the man as the call was put in for an his head into her lap she could feel how cold he really was.

"Nate,please stay with me,for Abby. For your daughter please." She said repeatedly as the ambulance arrive they wasted no time removing him from the cold snow and putting him into the back of the ambulance,there was no room for Sophie to go with him so Sterling offered to take her as the house was secured by agents the rest of them made their way to the hospital.

Running inside the building once they arrived,Sophie searched frantically for a nurse and finally found one . "I need to know how my husband is." She said nearly out of breath.

"I need a name miss." The nurse said but a doctor rushed out of an emergency room with Nate continuing CPR on him as they wheeled him into an elevator."

"We're loosing him fast!" The doctor shouted as the doors closed filling the corridor with silence as Sophie stood there wide eyed. Eliot was quick to pull her into his arms and this time she didn't fight it. She had no idea if Nate was going to make it this time,if he was going to be able to pull through this,he was worse off then she had ever seen him before and that scared her.

Alastair had returned after an hour of shopping for new things to play with he returned home to find his cellar empty. "No...no no no!" He yelled following the blood trail out into the alley where a scene of chaos was taking place. He quickly sunk back into the shadows before he was seen and knew he had to get away from the blood trail and quick. He ran,the only thing he could do until he could find out where the hell he prey had gone too and who was with him,seeing the news crews he knew his face would be spread all across Paris and well into London. He had to change his appearance now and blend in with society until he knew he would be able to put a full plan together instead of acting on impulse.

* * *

_**[A/N So there we have it,finally some action! do you think Nate will make it out okay or do you think they found him to late? Thank you for all the reviews and participation in the baby naming process I'm glad you are all enjoying the story and your reviews keep me writing!]**_


	12. The Struggle and The Mystery

It had been hours and it was now well into the night,not a single message on how Nate was doing,no one came out and he longer it took the more worried Sophie became. Worried that she was loosing the man she loved more then life itself,loosing her husband,he vest friend and the father or her child. He couldn't just walk out like this,he couldn't just leave. She kept thinking to herself. What else was she suppose to think,what else was she suppose to do. Eliot knew the longer it took that meant that he was still fighting,he was going to get Alastair for what he had done,he was going to show the man that no one messed with his family and got away with it. He could read the words written within the dark shadows of Sophie's eyes,but he dare not question it or comment about it,only knowing full well that even if she had them there for support she was feeling alone and lost without Nate,without knowing if he was okay without knowing if she was going to have to explain to their daughter just who her father was when she was older,but he knew the mastermind would fight to come back,he would fight to be there for his daughter and his wife,because they needed him and knowing he had a reason to fight gave Eliot a small sense of hope that he was going to be okay.

"Mrs Ford?" A tired voice called coming into the waiting room. The doctors brown eyes seemed worn and tire,his movements indicated that he had been at work for hours without stopping,this man was about to be the one to tell her if her husband was okay.

"H-Here." Sophie said standing to meet the doctor halfway. "How is he?" She asked the question struggling to come off her tongue.

With a sigh the doctor pressed his lips together in a fine line. "I'm doctor Arlington,I've been handling Mr Ford's care since he arrived and I'm sorry to inform you that he is in bad shape,he's barely hanging on right now." He could see the tears beginning to form in Sophie's eyes. "Mrs Ford. Your husband lost a lot of blood,he was shot twice in the leg,the second bullet went through the bone which has been repaired surgically,he needed stitches to the wound on his face and has a few broken ribs. One of his ribs was nearly destroyed by the removed both bullets from his leg as well. However the most damaging effect was the hypothermia he suffered from laying in the snow and the blood loss,he was a Class Four hemorrhage meaning he loss almost 40% of his blood,how he survived for twenty minutes in the snow I can not tell you. I'm sorry to inform you that even if he made it through the surgery he might not make it through the night,he is in a medical induced coma for the time being,injuries of his level have a fifty percent recovery rate. He is fighting right now and we are currently keeping him on a ventilator until his body is strong enough to breath on it's one,as I have said he might not survive the night,I am very sorry to have to bring you this news,especially on Christmas eve."

Sophie was in Shock she had no clue what to say." I need to see him." She said quickly catching him before he was able to leave.

"He's in the ICU I can only allow one person in with him for a little while,but until he is stable enough to leave the ICU we have to take every precautionary measures." Seeing the look in Sophie's eye he called a nurse over to take her to her husband.

The nurse had helped Sophie into scrubs before taking her to Nate's room. When her eyes feel on her husband she couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks. He was pale and had his leg wrapped in a cast that was being supported and elevated with pillows,his arm had been re-casted and his torso was wrapped completely in gauze. His lips were still blue and when she reached for his hand he was cold and clammy,this wasn't the Nate she knew,but nonetheless it was her husband. Moving to his side she ran a hand through his hair that was messy as usual.

"Nathan...I know you can hear me Darling,and I know you are fighting this,but you have to fight harder,Abby needs you,I need you. I- I Can't explain to our daughter why her daddy isn't here anymore,I want you to teach her all the wonderful things you know." Giving his hand a gentle squeeze the tears slipped down her cheeks,he wasn't doing well,and she knew it.

"Mrs Ford." The nurse said calling her letting her know it was time to leave. Nodding She leaned in placing a kiss to his forehead,his skin was so cold it was un-nerving for her.

Joining the others in the waiting room she shook her head at the questioning looks she was getting. "He's not doing good,he-he looks gone." she said quietly as she sat down.

"There has been no sigh of Alastair,the house Nate had been kept in was searched and no signs of him were found excepts fresh prints running from the home." Sterling informed them about the incident.

"Meaning he is gone in the wind again." Hardison said looking down feeling defeated that his cameras failed and his eyes missed what was taking place.

"It's not your fault." Sophie said quietly not taking her eyes of her husband."It's no ones fault so stop blaming yourselves for it."

"Is he going to be okay?" Parker asked quietly she too never taking her eyes off Nate.

"For Abby,he has to be,he knows his daughter needs him." Sophie placed a hand on the blonde thief's shoulder.

Alarms began to go off around Nate as doctors and nurses rushed to his side. Standing up Sophie was at the glass watching as various movements were taking over the ICU with the focus all on their mastermind. It felt like time had frozen for Sophie while she watched them begin CPR on the mastermind. Once the activity calmed down and he seemed stable the doctor returned to speak with the grifter.

"What happened?" Sophie asked quickly before the doctor even had a chance to speak.

"Mrs Ford,your husband had a brief moment of cardiac arrest. We have managed to get him stabilized once again but it's looking more and more likely that he will not survive the night." The doctor gave his apologies and went to supervise the move into a personal room.

Once he was in his own room Sophie was right by his side. Taking his hand in hers leaning close to his ear."Nate,what are you doing? I need you to fight this,I need you to be here,I can't raise a baby on my own."

Nate was surrounded but darkness,he didn't feel any pain,he couldn't even remember how he got there. All he knew is that he felt nothing there,he could hear mumbled voices yelling about transfusions and bleeding out. That was a long time ago,things had gone quiet now and for a moment his darkness became darker then it have ever been but soon it was back to normal,it was back to his comfortable the darkness he could hear Sophie talking to him,the main thing he heard was Abby. He heard her say Abby needed him and she needed him. He felt and heard the need in her voice,the urgency and it made him think something was terribly wrong,so he began fighting the darkness was comfortable but she needed him and he had to get back to her,but how,he didn't know how to fight the dark.

Alastair cut his hair and dyed it a blonde color along with changing the way he wore his clothes,he wore glasses and blue colored contacts under that. He made himself appear to have a scar that crossed over his right eye and even went as far as piercing one of his ears. There was no way they would be able to tell it was him. He was in the hospital watching,but keeping his distance with the heavy presence of Interpol agents and security personnel. Police walked the corridor as he stared up at the tv in the waiting room at a picture of himself that was playing as a breaking news story.

_"Police are on the hunt for a man responsible for the murder of a Sheriff in a local town just outside of the rural forest five hours outside of Paris. He is also responsible for the kidnapping and attempted murder of a man in Paris who was found clinging to life early yesterday evening. Police say the man is dangerous and if you see him to not approach him. The condition of the man found in the Paris area is in serious condition and Paris police working with federal agents say the man is highly hostile and will attack when he feels he is threatened. More on this later."_

"Do you believe some people these days,psychopaths out there killing innocent people and for what?" The gift shop clerk said looking to Alastair.

"You'd be surprised." He said placing a teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers on the table,then writing down a message for the grifter on the card then sealing it and handing it ot the man.

"You can deliver these yourself you know." The clerk said taking the things from him.

"I'm in a hurry,just have them delivered to the Ford room as soon as possible." He left not giving the man time to react.

With a sigh the clerk left the shop to deliver the flowers,knocking on a the door frame he gave Sophie a polite smile. "Mrs Ford,your husbands story just played on the news again."

"It should play throughout the night." She said quietly not moving her gaze from her husband.

"I uh...I have some flowers and a teddy bear that were to be delivered to you as soon as possible."

"Who are they from?" She asked standing and taking the glass vase reaching for the note.

"I dunno Mrs Ford." The young clerk said. "He said he was in a hurry."

As her eyes read over the note she dropped he vase of flowers sending glass every where as water covered the floor. Hearing the breaking glass Sterling along with Eliot and two Interpol agents ran into the room as Eliot grabbed the clerk pushing him up against the wall.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing?" Eliot growled at him with a look in his eyes that scared the young man.

"I- I- Flowers." He said then held up the teddy bear. "D-delievery for Mr Ford."

"Eliot,let him go,he didn't do anything." Sophie said clutching the note in her hand. "He was here."

"What did the man look like who bought these things?" Sterling asked after Eliot let the clerk go.

"I uh... he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He had this nasty looking scar over his right eye." He looked to the shattered glass on the floor. "I should get someone to clean that up..."

"No,we have it." Sterling said taking the note from Sophie. He shook his head passing it to Eliot.

_"Duchess,if I can get this close to you and your husband,do you really think your little friends will keep you safe? It only takes one little plug to finally end his life for good. It only takes one slick knife to end yours and that precious child. I do wish you well,I will be seeing you in the next few days,be sure of it."_

"We need a new game plan." Eliot said as he cleaned up the glass on the floor. Taking the teddy bear as well he and Sterling left the room again leaving her along with her husband.

"Nate,you have to wake up,I don't know what to do anymore,I need you,okay I really need you." She was crying now,not being able to hold anything back. "I can't...do this without you."

Nate was closer this time to the light,hearing her crying was forcing him to fight hard. Hearing the heart monitor she looked up to see his heart racing faster. He felt something in his throat and he didn't like what he was feeling,opening his eyes the light int he room made them burn as panic set in he began grabbing at the tubes for the ventilator that was suppose to be helping him,and now it was hindering him.

"Nate!" Sophie said grabbing his hands as the heart monitor showed the fear and fight he had in him. Nurses rushed into the room but Nate wasn't settling down,all he knew was that Sophie needed him and he had to get to her.

"Mr Ford,can you hear me?" The doctor said coming to the fighting mans the commotion in the room The other four stood at the door way watching the struggle. "Mr Ford I need you to calm down.

"Doctor his eyes aren't even open,he is suppose to be in a medically induced coma." One of the nurses said.

"How is it possible that he is this frantic if he has that in his system?" The doctor said fighting with Nate to calm him down but Sophie was the one who knew what to do.

"Nate,Darling." She spoke softly into his ear taking one of his hands in hers and caressing his cheek lightly with her hand. "Everything is okay,calm down...Abby is okay,and so am and then open your eyes for me."

Nate could hear her voice it was soothing and calming,he knew she was there next to him,he blocked out all the voices in the room but hers. He stopped struggling and relaxed slowly as he slipped back into his darkness as the machines settled down and the doctor rain a hand over his face as he stared at the man in disbelief.

The doctor made sure he was stable once again before shaking his head."I don't understand how this is possible." He shook his head leaving the room trying to wrap his mind around the medical mystery he just watched take place with Nate Ford.

Within seconds she was back at his side holding his hand. "You're fighting and that's what I want you to do but please take your time,I know you are in there and fighting to come back to us,we will be here when you're ready Nate,just take your time." She whispered,placing a kiss to his forehead as she took her place back next to his bed.

* * *

_**[A/N: Okay so now Alastair has changed his appearance and Nate is baffling his doctors,what do you think will happen next? Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them and on a side note;Sphinxius I need you to check your PM :D I need your details for your prompt. Anyway I hope you guys are still enjoying this and be on the look out for the next Embers installment!]**_


	13. The Final Fight

There was no fight left in him,he was tired,so very tired and for some reason he can feel pain in his ribs and leg,a burning sensation that would not stop. He felt like he had been under water,trying to resurface but he couldn't breath,he couldn't see or hear anything,that damn tube was still there too but he couldn't move his hands to do anything about it. The surface was so close,it was right there but no one was telling him to come back. Sophie's voice echoed in his mind telling him that she and Abby needed him,he wanted to reach that surface so bad but every time he got close to it the pain would return with a force that would knock him right back down into the dark depths of the water he was floating in. He was determined to get back to where he was needed but how was he going to get past the pain that came with the light on the surface,it was a pain that he had never felt before,but he would walk through fire for his wife and daughter,that much he did know and that much he would do. He was ready to fight the pain to get to them,they needed him to protect them,it was his job.

Every now and then the heart monitor attached to Nate would spike in reading and this would cause Sophie to look up to him hopefully,when no signs came through she would settle back next to him running his hand gently through his hair and talking to him softly. Sophie was holding onto the hope that some how he would come back before Christmas morning,it was only a few hours away. Abby was restless and Sophie added that up to not hearing Nate's voice for a while,Alastair had done the mastermind over well this time,he wouldn't be able to walk without crutches for a few weeks and would be the worst patient anyone would have to deal with,but she would be there by his side helping him every step of the way,she knew they had to get Alastair first.

"What do you think?" Eliot asked watching the mastermind and the grifter.

"I think we can get Hardison here to tap into the security feed for the gift shop for us." Sterling said looking to Hardison who nodded and was quickly at work tapping into the hospitals security feed.

"Almost got it man,this is a sad excuse for security as far as coding goes." He said with a small laugh as he pulled up the feed."Got it." He turned the monitor around to reveal the newly faced Alastair.

"Did he pierce is ear?" Parker asked laughing at the image.

"Looks like it,not to mention the hair." Eliot said.

Looking over the image Sterling shrugged."He must have forgot that we have means to find his every move."

"Man,you forgot one thing,mister change my appearance to be seen on camera here is gone in the wind again." Hardison said closing the laptop.

"Well,he won't go to far,the three of them are here." Eliot said turning his eyes back to the room where the couple was.

Alastair sat in a run down motel room,turning on the news he waited for the story about his handy work to play again. What he got was a surprise when he saw his new image play across the screen.

_"We bring an update about the incident earlier that left one man in serious condition and left a Sheriff dead. Police say this image shows the suspect has altered his appearance,once again police and federal agents as that if you see this man call 112 immediately. Police have not released the identification of the man left in serious condition but say they fear he will not make it through the night,witnesses say the man was found lying in the snow surrounded by blood with no signs of life what so ever,police have neither confirmed or denied this information."_

Alastair sighed heavily feeling the stupidity of his actions with the flowers,removing his contacts and glasses he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. He was going to have to do something drastic to cause chaos within the hospital to get close to the Fords. Reaching into his bag he pulled out the gun he had picked up. Pulling out a Winchester Model 1897 pump action shotgun he smiled knowing exactly what his plan of action was going to be. Grabbing his bag he put in a few goodies he picked up when he was on his way back to Paris. Tossing everything in the bag along with ropes and a few other things he called up a friend to have the favor owed that was waiting for years.

"Alastair,what can I do you for you old friend." The voice on the other end belonged to a man by the name of Romain Duval. Romain is a well known criminal within Paris and has been responsible for multiple attacks on public servants.

"Romain,I need a favor,you owe me." Alastair said and even grin forming over his face as he explained his plan of action to his old friend.

"I will have to bring a few men with me for that,you are guaranteed to have casualties for your plan." Romain said with a sigh knowing this was not going to turn out well for any of them.

"It is a risk that I will have to take,are you in?" Alastair had a tone in his voice of determination.

"I'm in,I will meet you with the next few hours." Romain hung up the phone,he had been dreading the day that Alastair would call in his favor and this was something he did not expect out of the man,nonetheless he prepared himself to go meet his old friend.

Back in his darkness Nate could hear Sophie talking with him,he could feel her hand in his and now he was ready to fight for the surface to take the pain that came with it. Pushing himself towards the small whim of light that flickered in the surface,once he reached the light his eyes opened as the pain over took him. He closed his eyes briefly to fight the pain but forced them open again moving his hand from hers to grab the tube that he had felt for the past few hours. Sophie looked up and quickly took his hand away from the tube and leaned over him the moment panic started to set in. The heart monitor began to show his panic and she was staring into those blue eyes of his,she could see the pain and fear in those eyes and was working to keep him calm. The doctors and nurses rushed into the room but she held up her hand to stop them when his panic increased at the sight of them,after she was sure they stayed by the door she turned her attention back to him.

"Darling,calm 're okay. I know you're in pain but the more you move the more pain you will be in." She spoke softly watching him as his eyes settled on her. "I know you have that tube and you want it out,but take your time and relax. Everything will okay,let the doctor look you over and then we will worry about the tube."

He moved his hand to her arm letting her know he understood what she was saying. He watched as she nodded towards the doctors and went to move away when he grabbed her hand,the panic showing once again on the monitor. She smiled at him and moved back to his side running her hand gently through his hair. The doctor and nurses worked around her as he kept his eyes on her.

"Mr Ford." The doctor said drawing Nate's eyes toward him. "I'm doctor Arlington,how you are awake through a medical induced coma I will never know. However we will remove the breathing tube but you have to remain calm,after that I will help ease your pain." Nate nodded then moved his eyes back to his wife.

Once the tube was out and the doctor gave him something for Pain he moved his leg feeling the heavy cast."S-sophie." He said hoarsely from having the tube in his throat.

"Shh,Nate the doctor said not to talk." She could tell he was still tired and was fighting the pain meds the doctor gave him.

"Abby?" he asked looking her over to make sure she was alright.

"Abby is fine Darling,everything is okay,she's a little restless from not hearing Daddy's voice but she is fine."

"You are fine too?" he asked his blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm better now that I know you are okay." She watched him as he his eyes closed again letting himself fall asleep.

"How is he Soph?" Eliot asked along with the others coming to check on their mastermind after hearing he was awake.

"He's hurting but he is back asleep and resting." She said looking to the others. They sat in his room for a while,hoping that he would resurface again so they would get the chance to talk to him,though they knew he needed his rest.

Romain and Alastair met up at his hotel two shook hands and Alastair's appearance puzzled Romain."You...dyed your hair?" He asked raising a brow.

"Shut up,I didn't bring you here so you can ask questions. Is everything ready?" Alastair said grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Yeah,vans outside with four other guys and guns ready to go. Are you sure this is how you want to go about this?" He asked following him out to the waiting van.

"Would I call you if I wasn't?" He said as they claimed in the van and began the drive,on a mission to cause harm.

At the hospital the others sat in the hallway waiting for Nate to come to again."I'm hungry man,can we go get something to eat?" Hardison said complaining.

"Can you stop complaining." Eliot said as he noticed a dark van pulling into the parking lot. "Actually,let's go find something to get for Nate,you too." e said motioning for the other three to follow him,he had a feeling what was about to happen.

Alastair and the others climbed out of the van,Along with Romain they stood behind the other four men. Coming to the door he opened it tossing in a flash grenade before charging in and fire off the shot gun taking down several agents and doctors in the process. Agents returned fire taking out the first two of the four men Romain and Alastair stood behind. Firing a few more shots with his shotgun he took them down as well. He reached the door watching as the final two of the four were shot and killed.

Hearing the commotion in the hallway Eliot knew he was right."Just stay down." He said to the others as Sterling fired shots down the hallway taking out two of the four,the final two. He then ducked out of the way as shots whizzed passed him from Romain's gun. Aiming he took aim shooting Romain in the leg.

In the room Sophie heard the shots and went to move for the door to lock it but was to late,Alastair came through the door pointing his shotgun at her.

"Hello duchess." He said with a grin grabbing the rope from his bag after locking the door.

"What are you doing here Alastair?" She asked looking at the man.

"I told you,you killed William and now I'm tired of these games you're playing with me." Taking a step forward he grabbed her hands tying them together then moved a chair to the corner on the room forcing her to sit in it.

"This isn't going to end well for you Alastair." She said glaring at the man but her eyes widened when he moved to Nate.

"Oh...I tend to think the opposite. Looks like he is in bad shape here,well according to the news anyway and that leg,he's going to need a bit of therapy,to bad neither of you will see the day."

Nate heard the commotion that was going on and opened an eye in time to see Alastair standing over him,luckily enough he was staring at Sophie instead of looking down so he closed his eye again pretending to be asleep,the thing on his mind was the safety of both Sophie and Abby.

"Listen Alastair. Do you remember what William told you at that polo match?" Sophie said. "That no matter what to never let anything happen to me,what do you think he would say if he saw you right now,threatening my husband like that?"

Turning moving away from Nate he was in front of her now."Funny,he was suppose to be your husband." Alastair knelled down in front of her smiling a smile that made he skin crawl as he took the shotgun pressing it to her stomach."Just one shot,will kill both of you." He said grinning as tears Filled the grifters eyes.

Nate opened his eyes again and realized what was happening,what he was doing and that alone gave him the strength he needed to move the pain that shot through his leg was nearly unbearable but he forced the cast leg over the side of the bed as he grabbed the pole his IV was attached to for support. Sophie saw this and her eyes widened but she knew she had to keep the focus on her.

"Why a child,it's an innocent that hasn't even had the chance to live." She said watching as Nate moved closer.

"It's not William's baby." He said with a shrug a shadow against the wall caught his attention and a reflection in the window of Nate made him grin as he turned around swinging the shotgun into his ribs making Nate collapse in pain."It won't be that easy Nate." He said watching the mastermind struggle.

The camera in the room was catching everything and all the others could do was watch as the scene took place.

Laughing as he leaned over the mastermind Alastair used his foot to roll him over as he knelled down. "Aren't we the brave loving father and husband." He said taking his hand pressing down hard on to Nate's ribs forcing him to go unconscious from the pain."But you are still to very,very weak."

"Leave him alone Alastair." Sophie said after realizing he left his gun against the grabbed it and swung it at Alastair catching his face as he turned around. When he feel back he growled getting up and rushing at her only to feel a hand around his ankle. Looking back he found Nate with a strong grip around his ankle. He realized he'd made a mistake by threatening Abby and Sophie without checking his state first.

"Sophie,the door." Nate said through gritted teeth as Alastair got loose from his grip heading for Sophie. his fear was something happening to Abby if he hurt Sophie. getting up slowly he threw his weight into Alastair forcing him back to the ground.

"Damn it Ford,stay down already!" He yelled struggling with Nate then finally pushing him to the side then going back for Sophie.

Nate gathered his strength again and pulled Alastair back down then grabbed the shot gun from the grifter leaning against the wall he waited for him to get back up and when he did Nate pointed the gun at him. "Don't even think about it." He managed through breaths since he was now between them and the door,he managed to get Sophie to the side of him using himself as an extra shield for Abby.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Alastair said.

Sophie had manged to get the door unlocked but not out of it since the hallway wasn't exactly the safest place. She noticed the door opening slowly as Eliot and Sterling entered the room with Sterling pointing a gun at Alastair. "You heard the man,don't even think about it."

Reaching into his belt Alastair produced a gun pointing it at the grifter pulling the trigger. A gun shot rang through the halls of the hospital as blood began to pool on the floor of Nate's hospital room. Tears feel down cheeks as the body lay life less with a bullet wound to the torso. The room is silent as the smell of gun powder settles and the chaos seems to subside into a stale and uncomfortable as all eyes stared at the body wishing it would have ended some other way,maybe even a better way,the clock is close to midnight and soon Christmas will fall over Paris,this wasn't how they wanted to celebrate,there was nothing more that could be done.

Holding Sophie close to him Nate clears away the tears of fear as she holds onto him even tighter. Looking over to the body he looks up to sterling and nods his thanks to both him and Eliot.

"Everything is okay now Sophie." He says quietly as she nods.

"I know,I just,we almost lost each other and Abby." She says looking into his blue eyes.

He smiles and with Eliot and Sterling's help he stands up."I wouldn't let that happen." he says placing an arm around her.

"I know." She says as they leave the room and Alastair to the local police to clean up. Nate requests to go home early and reluctantly the doctor lets him even against his own advice.

On Christmas morning the happy feeling of the holiday finally settles over the Ford home. Sitting around the tree Nate sat with his leg up on a few pillows with his wife by his side while they watched their 'kids' opening their presents.

"Damn man,how'd you know I wanted an early edition of the newest world of warcraft? This is still a beta!" Hardison yelled as Eliot rolled his eyes.

"We know you Hardison." Sophie said softly.

Eliot opened his gift to find a new set of one of a kind diamond cut kitchen knives made in Dubai. "How did you...the guy who owned these would never...are these real?"

Nate laughed and nodded. "He owed me a favor."

Parker was anxious and carelessly ripped hers open she found a DIY rigging kit with instruction and blue prints to a place that held the jewels stolen from a king thousands of years ago. Her squealing let them know they made the right choice. "Shiny things and climbing tall buildings!" She yelled excitedly showing her approval.

As the three of them went on arguing about who got the best gift,Sophie smiled up at Nate who returned the smiled. "Merry Christmas." She said quietly .

Nate smiled placing a kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas,now about that gift." He said handing her a small box that he had to send Eliot out to get due to his limited mobility with his leg.

"Nate..." She said taking the box. Opening it tears began to fall down her cheeks. Inside the box was a small bracelet with Abby's name on it and a matching one with Sophie's name on it. "They're beautiful." she said bringing her lips to his again in a loving kiss.

"I'm glad you like them. See I'm already spoiling her." He said laughing softly.

"She knows it too." Taking his hand she placed it on her stomach to feel Abby moving around. "I think she is already a Daddy's girl."

Nate smiled,he couldn't help it."This,is the greatest Christmas gift,you've give me,beautiful." He said "I still like my watch you gave me earlier but Abby,is the most amazing gift."

"Are you two about to get all Nasty on us again,cause man I thought we made a deal to wait a year for all of that." Hardison said after they got done arguing after agreeing to disagree.

"Dammit Hardison! It's called a family moment." Eliot said glaring at the hacker.

"But we are family." Parker said confused.

"I meant about Abby." Eliot said to clear up her confusion.

"You know mister grouchy you should watch the language with a baby around." Hardison teased laughing at the look on Eliot's face.

"Call me mister grouchy one more time man and I break that CD in half." Eliot said pointing to Hardison's gift.

Hardison's eyes widened. "Man you know how to make a grown man,cry,I ought to tell on you."

"Hardison!" Eliot yelled shaking his head.

"Just like old times,isn't it?" Sophie said with a smile as Nate nodded.

"Yeah,it is,just like old times,and I wouldn't change it." He said allowing himself to relax. The rest of Christmas went on well into the night,it was almost as if they never had to deal with Alastair and his chase of them. They were back to enjoying their Christmas together.

* * *

_**[A/N:So this is the end of our story! I hope you all enjoyed it and I want to thank you all for the reviews and follows! You guys are amazing and your reviews keep me writing, So a great big thank you to;gibbsrossi,Susie Devereaux,Sphinxius,Stellaru,feburary28,Sophie Devereaux,huttonfan,carebare818,leveragus,zee-zee magee,EvilTookMyHeart72 and the guest that reviewed! I've already began typing up the next Installment to the EMBERS series so keep a look out for that and I will post it as soon as I can. Again thank you for all the support on this one!]**_


End file.
